Babies for LoVe
by Josielynn
Summary: AU College Story. Logan broke up with Veronica at the end of sophomore year and moves away. He is forced to come back just before Christmas when he learns that Veronica is pregnant. I don't own any characters... I just love them.
1. Chapter 1

**Babies for Love**

A/N: This is my Christmas and New Year's story. This is AU. Logan breaks up with Veronica at the end of Sophomore year. The first few chapters are set before Christmas and the last few chapters are staged around New Years. I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Chapter 1: Logan's Return**

Logan is sitting at his desk working on his computer when his phone rings. He recognizes the ring tone for his brother Charlie. Logan reaches over and puts the phone on speaker. He greets, "Hey Charlie."'

The pleasant deep tones of his older brother come over the line. They exchange recent news. Logan talks about how his writing is going now that his synopsis and first chapter have been accepted. Charlie talks about how his classes are going, how the children are excited for the Christmas break and how he just took them on a field trip to Hearst College to encourage them to include college in their goals. Logan tells him that Trina is going to have to stay in New York for Christmas.

There is a short pause and then Charlie says, "Logan I saw Veronica today at the campus when I was there taking my students on a tour. I don't think she saw me." There is silence at Logan's end of the phone. "I think you made a mistake not talking to her." Charlie adds quickly.

His voice clipped, Logan says, "I don't want to talk about her."

Taking a deep breath before he talks, Charlie starts, "I know that Logan and I respect your decision, but..."

Interrupting Logan speaks firmly, "Good, let's end this conversation now."

Charlie dutifully changes the subject and tells Logan how he is concerned about one of his students named Joanna because she is so angry. He talks about how he is wondering if something is going on at her home. He asks Logan if he can use his investigator.

Logan agrees easily and grateful for his brother's support, Charlie thanks him. After a few more minutes of conversation, Charlie tells Logan he has to run but is going to send him pictures of his students. "I want you to check out Devon. He has grown and has developed a way with the ladies. He reminds me of you."

Logan laughs and agrees, "OK, I'll check the pictures out."

Happier, Charlie tells him, "Great I'll send them now. I'll talk to you soon."

A few minutes later Logan's email beeps that he has mail. He opens it and it is from Charlie. It is titled "My Second Family." Logan smiles in admiration of his brother who is dedicated to his students and being a good teacher. Logan clicks on the picture icon and sees Charlie has set it up as a slide show. He clicks on the play button and sits back to watch the show. Logan enjoys looking at the pictures. The last few are of his field trip to Hearst. Logan looks at the familiar buildings and smiles at the children mugging for the camera. The picture of Devon makes Logan's heart skip in his chest. Devon is standing beside a short blonde girl who is very pregnant. He is standing beside Veronica Mars. Logan reaches up and freezes the picture and sits back in shock. Veronica is pointing at a building and Logan realizes that Devon must have asked her for directions. She has her messenger bag over one shoulder and her hand is resting on her expanded waistline. She is wearing Capri pants and a loose blue top. She looks absolutely beautiful with her long blonde hair shining in the sun and her body ripe with her baby.

His email beeps again and Logan sees he has an IM from Charlie. It says, 'Sorry I had to tell you this way but I thought you should know.'

Logan types back, 'I'll catch a flight out tomorrow. I'll let you know where I am staying.'

Charlie's answer. 'Stay with me. I'll tell security to let you in.'

Logan types back. 'Thanks, see you tomorrow.' Logan leans back in his chair and looks at the picture again. He thinks back to when he broke up with Veronica and how she didn't try and contact him for a few weeks and then she had tried to call him, see him and get messages to him. He had deliberately cut himself off from her and had been ruthless at making sure he didn't have to see her or hear about her. He guesses she found out she was pregnant after they broke up and tried to tell him but he didn't return her calls, answer his door or even read her emails. He had deleted them all without looking. He had refused to talk to Mac, Wallace, Weevil or even Mr. Mars when they tried to contact him too. He had assumed they were trying to contact him about Veronica. He never thought it was about a baby. God, she had even tried talking to Dick and Charlie and they had followed his instructions and not talked to her. He remembers Dick laughing about how desperate Veronica was to talk to him. He had moved and had not told anyone where he was. He gave Charlie and Dick his new telephone number and email and had made it clear they were not to talk to Veronica or give her the new number or email.

Logan frowns as he thinks about the timeline. He has only been gone six months. Veronica in the picture looks a lot bigger than six months along. Could she have known before he broke up with her? If so why did she wait before trying to contact him? After a while, Veronica had quit trying to contact him and he had been content knowing that with time he would be able to move on with his life. He just couldn't bear to hear about her. He didn't want to know she had moved on. He didn't want to be dragged back into the mess of their relationship. Now he would have to go back and talk to her. He had to find out if it was his baby and he had to be involved in the baby's life if it was his. He was pretty sure it is his child. Veronica is not the type of woman who fools around. How much would Veronica want him involved and did she have someone else now in her life? How did she feel about him now? Was she angry at how he left without word?

Logan had a lot of questions and he knew a petit blonde girl who still held his heart had the answers. The months away had not lessened his feelings for her. He didn't know if years would help. He only knew they couldn't be together.

He reaches for his phone and dials. When it is picked up he says, "I need to fly to Neptune California tomorrow. Please make the arrangements." He hangs up and looks at the picture on the computer. She looks like she is due very soon. He is going to be a father. How fucked up is that?

Logan arrives at Charlie's home and is let in immediately by security. The taxi drives up the driveway and parks in front of the house. He looks at it. It is not large by mansion standards as it probably only has five bedrooms. It is quiet and understated, kind of like Charlie. When Logan had told the press about Charlie, he had to adjust to the constant press and had relented and used some of Aaron's money to buy a house, get a maid service and hire a cook. He had kept his same job telling Logan that he knew the people there liked him for him and the kids needed him. Logan had apologized for talking to the press. Since that time, Logan had gotten closer to Charlie and was grateful to have an older brother.

Logan gets out and sees Charlie has opened the front door and is waiting for him. Logan hugs him and thanks him for letting him stay there. Charlie says, "It will be nice having someone else here." Logan nods in understanding. He knows it can be lonely in a mansion by yourself. They go inside and Logan takes his luggage up the stairs and selects a bedroom that overlooks the back of the house. There is a nice pool, hot tub and pool house. Charlie has a barbeque area with chairs and obviously entertains his class and friends at times. Logan smiles. This is a happy home even though right now just Charlie lives here. Logan hopes he can make a happy home for him and his child when he has him/her.

Logan goes downstairs and finds Charlie waiting for him in the living room. The tree is up in a corner by the fireplace and there is garland strung along the mantle and around the room. It smells like Christmas. Logan sits in the couch across from Charlie and tells him sincerely, "Your house is great."

Pleased, Charlie smiles and agrees, "I am happy here." Logan nods. The housekeeper is a middle aged woman who looks to be of Scandinavian decent. Charlie introduces his brother to his housekeeper who asks Logan what he would like to drink. Logan asks for a water and the woman nods quietly and leaves.

Curious, Charlie asks, "Did you get in contact with Veronica yet?"

Immediately shaking his head, Logan tells him, "I haven't even tried. I think this is a conversation we should have in person."

Charlie says, "I agree. I just don't think surprising her by just showing up will be a good thing. She might be angry at how you refused her calls and visits."

"Yeah I kind of expect her to be upset with me," Logan admits.

Looking a little uncomfortable, Charlie hesitates and then asks, "You think you are the father?"

Logan nods, "I do. Ronnie is not the kind of girl to fool around."

Frowning as he thinks about the fact that Logan refused to talk to his girlfriend for months, Charlie asks, "Have you given some thought about what you are going to say to her?"

"Not really," Logan shakes his head slowly and admits, "I don't want to get back with her but I do want to be part of the baby's life."

A little pushy, Charlie questions his brother, "Do you love her."

Logan looks away and then back at Charlie. Surprising his brother, he answers, "I do but for my own mental health, I can't be with her."

Thinking about the situation for a few seconds, Charlie ventures, "The mansion next door is for sale. Why don't you buy it for Veronica and you live here?"

Touched that his brother would offer his home to him, Logan tells him, "You will probably get tired of me soon enough."

Making a face Charlie wryly states, "I think this place is big enough we can avoid each other when we have to."

Logan laughs and placates his brother, "I will definitely think about. Thanks Charlie." The housekeeper comes in with Logan's water and tells them supper will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Deciding to get the initial conversation over, Logan opens his phone and dials Veronica's number. He says nervously, "Here goes nothing."

Veronica is walking carrying her laundry basket. This is getting harder and harder she thinks as she is winded. She feels the babies kick and smiles. They are so active now. The doctor told her that as there became less room, they would become a little less active.

She thinks about her last doctor's appointment. Dr. Sanders was very pleased with how her pregnancy is going. The boys are getting bigger. The last ultrasound showed that despite the fact she is petite and having twins, both babies are a good size. At first when she found out she was having twins, she was really freaked out. She didn't know if she could look after one baby and she was having two. As time went on, she began to get used to the idea and now she only worried about their health. She is really excited to be a mother. Now she will have two sons. If she never has any more children, she will be the mother of two sons. No one can take that from her; she is deeply touched at the idea that she will have a family.

Her phone rings. She shifts the basket to her hip and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She looks at the caller ID and sees that the number is unknown. She mentally shrugs and depresses the answer button. She tentative says, 'Hello?"

Logan, hearing Veronica's voice, is momentarily paralyzed. He asks softly, "Veronica, how are you?"

There is quiet on Veronica's end. Logan can hear her breathing is a little labored. He hears her suck a breath in. Veronica is also momentarily paralyzed with shock. Logan is calling her. After all these months of refusing her calls and visits and then moving, he is calling her. She hesitates and then says very politely, "I'm fine. How are you?"

Logan smirks a little at her politeness. He answers, "I'm good." Veronica stays quiet and Logan can hear her struggling to breathe. He questions, "Did I interrupt something important?"

There is quiet for a second and then he hears Veronica tells him, "I'm carrying the laundry back up to the apartment." Logan understands her breathlessness as he pictures her carrying the laundry basket up the stairs in her condition. Veronica has roused herself from her shock at hearing Logan's voice. She takes back control of the conversation. She starts, 'Logan, I doubt very much this is a social call so perhaps you should tell me what it is you want."

Although he guessed that Veronica would be upset with him, a part of him hoped that she would be receptive to talking to him. Her tone tells him otherwise. Not sure how to begin the conversation they need to have, he starts, "Charlie saw you on campus the other day during his classroom's tour. He took your picture and emailed it to me."

There is silence from Veronica's end of the phone. They are a couple who is not often silent when together. Words, bantering is their thing. He is not sure how to deal with a quiet Veronica. Finally when it appears Logan is not going to talk, Veronica prods, "So the pictures of Hearst made you nostalgic and you thought you'd give me a call?"

Logan looks taken a back. He falters a little and then says, "I called because I wanted to talk to you about your pregnancy."

Veronica a little offended and angry asks, her voice clipped, "May I ask why now?"

"What do you mean?" he responds.

Her voice has an edge. She has been dealing with everything without him and had adjusted to the idea that she would have to make all the decisions by herself. Now when she is nearing the end of the pregnancy, he is calling her to talk about 'her pregnancy'; not their pregnancy. "I am in the last trimester. I think it is fair for me to wonder why are you concerned now?"

There is a pause and Logan answers, "I didn't know you were pregnant." There is a silence on her end of the phone. His heart sinks and the disappointment he feels is profound. Logan says a little woodenly, "You thought I knew." When the silence continues on her end, Logan defends himself a little indignantly, "I may be a lot of things but I would have been there for my child."

There is another awkward pause in the conversation. Although she can hear the hurt in his voice, part of her is angry that he is turning this around to be about him. Veronica closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths, letting the air out slowly; an activity she learned in prenatal class to relax her and decrease her stress. He is upset that she thought he would be the type of guy to cut and run on a child when he promised to be there for her and he cut her out of his life and left. Now he is hurt she could think badly of him?

Biting her lip she lets her first reaction pass. Her father and her friends have encouraged her to let Logan know when the babies are born. Hurt and frustrated she had pointed out that he has made his choice and he doesn't want to be involved. Wallace especially had given her the look and she had the grace to be a little ashamed. Wallace had done without his father and he is one of those guys that will be there for his child even if the mother is not an integral part of his life. Then she thinks of how close she is to her father and she knows she has to give Logan the opportunity to be a part of the whole situation.

Deciding that Logan's hurt is his problem, she asks, "Why did you think I was trying so hard to get a hold of you a few weeks after we broke up?"

There is a pause and Logan says uncomfortably, "I thought you wanted to get back together."

Clearly skeptical, Veronica follows with, "You thought my dad and Weevil tried to get a hold of you to get us back together?"

"I guess it just never occurred to me you were pregnant," Logan explains his tone a little defensive. By Veronica's silence to his explanation, Logan guesses she is not impressed or doesn't believe him. Daniel can see the look of hurt on Logan's face. Following the conversation he can see that Veronica thought Logan knew she was pregnant and left her face it alone. Offended, Logan says, "I never talked to you or any of your friends. Why did you assume I knew?"

Taken aback, Veronica tells him, "Dick knows I am pregnant. He told me he still talks to you but you told him not to give me your email or telephone number." Veronica adds, "I guess we all thought your best friend would tell you I was pregnant at least."

Logan says, "He didn't tell me."

Veronica's voice is full of disbelief. She says, "He didn't mention that he and the frat brothers like to laugh about how you left the country to get away from me and my bastard child?"

Logan grimaces and feels anger well up in him. He can imagine that they weren't very nice to her about her pregnancy. He takes a deep breath and reluctantly shares, "I made it clear that Dick wasn't allowed to mention you when he talked to me."

He hears Veronica's sharp intake of breath and to his dismay, she doesn't say anything. Logan knows Veronica well enough to know that he has really hurt her. He doesn't know what to say to make things better. He kind of hoped that he didn't have to bring up the way their relationship ended. He looks over at Charlie who has a concerned look on his face. Charlie can't imagine how Veronica is taking that bit of news.

Veronica also doesn't know what to say. Of course she knew that he was avoiding her, her father and all of her friends. It is just hearing it aloud is like being slapped. The lengths that Logan went to cut her out of his life still shock her at times. Finally she chokes out, "I see." There is another awkward pause. Veronica is hurt and her increased hormones make her more emotional. Hearing from his lips that he wanted her out of his life shot past her defenses and the tears come. She takes a few deep breaths to gain control but the pain is too strong and her cheeks are soon wet.

She is brought back by Logan's voice saying, "Are you still there Veronica?"

Veronica's voice is a little strangled as she says, "Yes, I'm listening."

Logan, hearing the emotion in her voice, says, "I didn't mean to upset you." Veronica doesn't answer. Logan can hear her uneven breaths. He thinks she is crying. He looks helplessly at his brother. He mouths, "She's crying." Charlie's eyes widen in shared male horror at the thought of dealing with a crying female. He has heard so much about how strong Veronica is and it is a little disconcerting to hear that she is upset.

Before she totally embarrasses herself she tells Logan she has to put him on hold and depresses the button without waiting to hear anything further he has to say. After putting the basket down, she leans against the wall of the side of the apartment building and

almost unconsciously her hand drifts down over her bump and she gently rubs her hand over the area soothing the movements. She has really noticed that when her emotions increase, there is a corresponding movement under her hand. Slowly she feels the intense emotions fade and her body relax.

Logan is left holding his phone, forced to wait while Veronica deals with whatever she is feeling. He is frustrated she put him on hold but in a way he is glad because he doesn't know how to deal with her normally. An upset, pregnant Veronica is not high on his list of things to choose to confront. Logan sees his brother's questioning gaze and informs him, "Veronica put me on hold."

Grimacing his brother asks, "You don't think she got another call?"

Shaking his head Logan tells him, "She's giving herself a few moments to get her emotions under control."

Calmer, Veronica finds she still doesn't know what to say. She knew this time would eventually come when either she or her father got a hold of Logan; perhaps when the babies were born. She is wondering what his calling means and if it is possible he didn't know she was pregnant. Taking another deep breath she gives herself a pep talk; it doesn't matter if he knew or not. She has her Dad and her friends. She is doing OK. She just needs to find out if or how much Logan wants to be involved with their sons. Reluctantly she clicks her phone off hold and says, "I'm back."

When she doesn't say anything further, Logan decides to ask what he most needs to know. "When are you due?"

He is pleased to hear that her voice is in control when she answers, "I am due in eight weeks in the middle of February."

There is a pause and Logan says quietly, "I'm not much of a judge but you looked farther along in the picture."

Frowning Veronica wonders why people think they can tell a pregnant woman she is big. She has had her fill of that. Her tone a little biting she asks, "Why do people think they can tell me I am huge?"

There is silence on Logan's end of the conversation. He can tell he is on shaky ground right now. Logan grimaces and looks at his brother with a help me look on his face.

There is pause and Logan says, 'I am not trying to upset you. I guess I just don't know much about pregnancies." There is another awkward pause.

Veronica finally says, "I'm big because I'm having twins Logan."

Shocked, Logan parrots, "Twins?"

Veronica says a little sarcastically, "I was shocked when I found out too Of course I have known for a while now." Logan looks over at Charlie and sees the look of surprise on his face as he hears Logan's end of the conversation. Logan doesn't know what to say to that so he stays quiet. Veronica after another awkward pause says, "I know what sex they are. Do you want to know?" While she waits for Logan's answer she wonders if this conversation could get more stilted.

There is a pause and Logan responds, his voice strangled, "Yes."

Veronica shares, "They are both boys. Since they are in separate sacs, they won't be identical." Logan tries to process that he is going to be the father of twin boys.

Charlie is looking at him with worry. Logan's face has gone pale. There is another silence. Logan hears Veronica take a deep breath. She questions, "Logan, are you still in Paris?"

Logan's eyes widen and he answers, "No I'm in Neptune." There is silence for a few seconds and Logan asks, "You knew where I was the whole time?"

A little defensively Veronica tells him, "I wasn't cyber stalking you. I wanted to be able to try and get a hold of you if anything went wrong with the babies and when they were born." Logan is stunned silent. He sees the look of concern on Charlie's face. Veronica says flatly, "If it was just about me Logan, I wouldn't have looked you up. I respect your decision to end us and not see me."

Logan, really unsure what to say tries, "I understand." There is another long uncomfortable pause. Unsure how to salvage this conversation or what he really wants to say to the petite blonde, Logan finally states, "I think we need to meet and talk."

Veronica is quiet for a few seconds and her voice is obviously reluctant when she finally answers, "I guess we should."

Logan presses, "What about tomorrow?"

"I have class and then I work until late," she answers.

Shocked Logan questions, "You are still working? Are you sure that's good for the babies?"

Defensive that he would question how she looks after the babies, Veronica quickly replies, "The doctor gave me the OK to work Logan. I have to work you know that." She can't believe that he would ignore everyone's calls and move across the world to get away with her and then be upset that she is working while she is pregnant. How does he think she is paying for college, food, doctor's appointments and things she needs?

Upset at the thought she could be putting their sons in danger, he asks, "Are you still working as a PI?" He knows he sound accusing but he can't help it.

Hurt and frustrated at the whole conversation, she wonders if there is landmine that Logan is not going to step on tonight. According to him he has known about the baby a few minutes and now he is accusing her of not taking care of them. Veronica's tears dry up with her anger. She spits out, "While you were in Paris enjoying the women and nightclubs, I was the one worried about and caring for the babies."

Upset, he snarks, "I thought you didn't cyber stalk me."

"I don't," she snaps, "The tabloids with you in them were taped to my windshield courtesy of Dick and his idiot frat brothers." Logan closes his eyes. This conversation is going very badly. She adds, "At least I got the answer to the question of whether Dick would have tormented me after Lilly died if you hadn't been there." Finishing she says, "You can quit blaming yourself about Dick's actions at least. It wasn't you leading him, he gets off on bothering me."

Truly Logan doesn't know what to say to her comment. He thinks frantically of some way to get the conversation back to quieter waters. In the meantime Veronica also decides to end the confrontational part of their conversation. Taking a deep breath, she says, "It's not really your business but I work at the Neptune Art Gallery."

Logan says awkwardly, "Oh." Although he is reeling from the news he is a father and having twins, he realizes that he has worsened the situation with the way he has worded his concern. There is another uncomfortable silence. Logan breaks it by saying, "Maybe we could meet the day after tomorrow?"

Veronica sighs and answers, "I'm working." There is another pause. Veronica knows that she needs to talk to Logan about the babies but she really doesn't want to. It is typical of how her life is going that Logan would pick a time when she is busy at work and studying for finals to come back. She finally asks, "When are you going back to Paris?"

Charlie watches as Logan looks truly taken aback. His brother has been quiet for a while so obviously Veronica is talking and from the look on Logan's face, she is upset. Logan answers defensively, "I'm not going back. I'll be moving where ever our sons are." Logan is very hurt that Veronica would think he would leave his children.

Veronica placates as she explains, "I was thinking you had to go back to close up wherever you were living or bring someone here."

Logan feels a little pressure leave his chest. She wasn't thinking he would leave the children. He says, "No, I'll be staying here with Charlie for a while."

Finally Veronica decides to mercifully end the conversation and suggests, "Look why don't you call me in a couple of days. I'll free up my schedule and we can arrange to meet."

Logan says, "OK. I'll talk to you then."

Veronica quickly tells him, "Bye," and hangs up. It is apparent she is happy to end the stilted conversation.

Logan hangs up his phone and sits in shock. Charlie worried about how pale his brother is, asks, "Logan, are you OK?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Logan shakes his head and shares, "I am the father and we are having twin boys." He leans back against the back of the couch and adds, "Veronica is due in ten weeks."

There is silence as Charlie takes in the information. He questions, "Veronica thought you knew about the baby and ran out on her?"

Logan sadly answers, "Yeah. She has never had a real good opinion of me."

Charlie points out, "Well it is a cliché that when the man skips the country and won't answer your calls…"

Logan groans and defends, "She should know me better than that."

The big brother in Charlie prompts him to encourage Logan to look at the situation from Veronica's side as well. "Logan to be fair, she did try and get a hold of you." He pauses and then adds quietly, "From what you told me, she tried really hard to tell you. Her dad and her friends tried to tell you too." Logan is quiet thinking. After a few moments, Charlie's curiosity prompts him to ask, "So Veronica knew where you were all along?"

Logan nods and answers sadly, "She said she kept track in case something went wrong with the babies or she delivered."

A little impressed, Charlie checks, "She could have called you the whole time?"

Logan smirks and says with an underlying bitterness, "She's Veronica Mars. There is probably no where on earth you could hide from her. She said that if it was just her she wouldn't have looked me up because she respects my decision to end us and not see her."

Charlie shakes his head slowly and his tone clearly impressed says, "Wow." Logan looks at him in question. Charlie explains, "She didn't call and ask you for help or money. She did it all alone."

Logan points out, 'She probably just figured I would keeping ignoring her calls, emails or letters."

Charlie shakes his head and a little exasperated, tells him firmly, "The father of her babies is wealthy. She could have hired a lawyer and gone that way to make you help her and give her money. She could have gone to the press. She could have showed up at your door and forced you to deal with her but she didn't."

Puzzled, Logan questions, "You sound like you admire her for it."

Charlie frowns and then agrees, "Well I guess I do. She's in university, she works and she is pregnant with twins. I imagine it was really hard on her." He adds quietly, "From what you said, she and her father don't have much money." Logan thinks about what Charlie has said. He sighs as he thinks about Veronica and her father working to pay the bills for the doctor visits. Shrugging, Charlie says, "My mom said she tried it alone but when I was two, she contacted our father and asked him for help." Logan nods in understanding. He hadn't thought how hard it had been for her.

Changing the subject a little, Charlie asks, "When are you going to see her?"

"The conversation was really awkward for both of us. She finally just told me to call her in a couple of days," Logan admits. There is a long silence and then Logan shares, "I could tell it really hurt her when I told her that Dick didn't mention she was pregnant because I instructed him not to mention her name to me." Charlie grimaces. Logan says, "Apparently she is getting a lot of comments on how I ran to another country to avoid my bastard child."

This causes Charlie to really frown. He asks, "Who would say that to her?"

Stretching his neck a little to alleviate the stress, Logan answers reluctantly, "Dick and his frat buddies, I guess."

It is clear that Charlie disapproves of what his friend has said to Veronica. He looks at Logan and says, "It's bad enough that he knew about the babies and didn't tell you but to bother her about the pregnancy as well?"

Logan shrugs and tries to explain, "They don't get along..." It sounds stupid even to his ears.

Charlie meets Logan's gaze and clearly states, "He should have let you know about her pregnancy." Before Logan can justify it, Charlie continues, "Even if you didn't want to hear." After an awkward pause, Charlie takes a deep breath and shares, "You have missed a lot already and Veronica has had to work to support herself and your babies."

Sighing that his steady, grown-up brother disapproves of his best friend, Logan admits, "He should have but I was the one who told him not to talk to me about her."

Shaking his head, Charlie says, "Harassing a pregnant woman is low. Upsetting her could injure the innocent child. What is he thinking?"

Logan is taken aback at his brother's anger at Dick. Logan finally says, "Dick hates her. I doubt he meant to hurt the babies."

"If I hadn't run into her during the Hearst visit, you wouldn't have known until they were born." He looks at Logan and asks, "What if she decided not to call you then or you deleted her call without hearing? You wouldn't know you had children and Dick wouldn't have let you know."

Logan shrugs and answers, "I can't be worried about Dick and the frat boys. I'll talk to Dick and get him to lay off."

Charlie nods and points out, "Don't twins come early sometimes?"

Logan looks at Charlie and says, "So I may not have two months to get ready?"

Charlie shakes his head and says, "Probably not."

The housekeeper comes in and says, "Supper is ready." The men both get up and follow her into the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Veronica carries the laundry into the apartment and greets her dog. Hearing the noise from the entranceway, her father comes out of his bedroom and exclaims, "There you are! You shouldn't be carrying that." He comes over and takes the basket from her. She smiles at him as he heads into her room to put the laundry basket on her bed. He comes out of her room and tells her, "I made chicken, potatoes and carrots for supper."

Pleased, Veronica says, "I am starved." She takes a deep breath in smelling the wonderful aroma of dinner. Following her father, she walks over and sits on a stool by the island.

Keith goes over to the oven and asks as he gets the chicken out, "How was your day?"

Leaning her head on her arm on the island, Veronica answers, "School was good." There is a pause and she shares, "Logan called me."

Keith puts the chicken on the counter and turns to Veronica. Interested, he asks, "What did he have to say?"

Veronica tells her dad how Logan's brother Charlie took his students on the University tour and saw her. He took her picture and emailed it to Logan. She tells him that Logan says he didn't know she was pregnant. She adds, "He must have flown immediately back because he is in Neptune."

Keith waits patiently for Veronica to decide what she wants to share with him. After a few moments silence, she carries on, "I told him that we were having twin boys."

Relieved that she was finally able to let Logan know about her pregnancy, Keith walks over and hugs his daughter. He says, "I guess it is good he knows." Veronica nods in his chest. Keith lifts her chin and says, "Are you OK?"

Veronica sighs and then shares, "It still hurts that he doesn't want to be with me but I have to learn how to deal with it."

Keith brushes the hair from her eyes tenderly and says, "Your sons are going to need their father."

Veronica looks at her father and says, "I know Dad." She puts her head on his chest and enjoys the comfort of his hug.

Logan had gone to bed early feeling the jet lag from his hasty flight and the emotions from his talk with Veronica. He had to admit, she treated him better than he thought she would. She was a little distant but polite. He got the impression that she really wasn't happy to hear from him. He wonders if she was planning on raising the boys without him after they were born. Maybe she thinks they would be better off without him and his psychotic, abusive Echolls' heritage. He rolls over, punching the pillow again before he puts his head back down on the comfortable bed.

The next evening, Charlie and Logan are sitting in the restaurant waiting for their supper when Wallace and a redhead walk by. Logan calls out, "Wallace."

Wallace stops and turns. The smile on his face disappears when he sees Logan. His date stops too and looks uncertain seeing the tension in her normally happy boyfriend. Wallace says stiffly, "Logan."

Logan introduces his brother Charlie to Wallace. Wallace reaches over and shakes his hand. Wallace introduces the redhead as his girlfriend Cindy Boston. Cindy obviously recognizes Logan's name and looks at Wallace for some guidance on what to say. When she sees his upset, she tries to deflate the conversation by telling them it is nice to meet them.

Logan can see on her face that she sees him as the guy who ran and left Veronica to go through her pregnancy alone. Charlie however doesn't know who Wallace is and asks, "How do you two know each other?"

Logan answers when Wallace doesn't seem to want to say anything, "We were friends when I used to go to Hearst."

Wallace interrupts, "I thought we were friends but I got the message we weren't when you refused my calls and didn't answer the door when I came over. Then you got your best friend to refuse my calls." He looks pointedly over at Logan as he talks. There is an awkward silence and then Wallace says, "Let's go Cindy." Cindy looks a little embarrassed and upset but takes Wallace's hand and walks away with him. Wallace walks off and doesn't look back.

Charlie looks over at Logan and comments, "Wow, did the temperature drop suddenly in here?"

Logan nods and tells him, "I deserve it. I cut him out of my life because he is Veronica's best friend."

Looking at his brother Charlie can see that he is hurt that Wallace is so angry with him. Charlie shakes his head and suggests quietly, "He may also be mad about how you treated Veronica."

Logan nods and agrees, "I'm sure he is."

Two days later, Logan telephones Veronica. She answers after two rings saying "Logan."

More prepared this time, Logan easily starts the conversation, "Veronica, I think it is time we talked."

Veronica is quiet for a few seconds and she asks, "Do you know what you want?"

"I think so," he answers quickly.

Veronica says, "OK." There is a longer pause. Logan feels a little anxiety at the silence. Veronica finally talks, "Logan. We have had a lot of trouble communicating in the past. We are going to always be a part of each other's lives in some way because we have children together."

Unsure where she is going with her side of the conversation, Logan encourages, "Yes."

Taking a breath in, Veronica starts, "I would like for us to start trying to communicate more effectively now. I think it will eliminate a lot of problems or at least bad feelings in the future."

Still unsure what Veronica is trying to tell him, Logan says, "I agree."

"In the spirit of honesty I want to tell you that I would like to postpone this conversation until next Friday. I am writing finals now. Three of my courses have final exams worth 50% of my final grade," Veronica starts her explanation. There is silence for a few seconds. Veronica continues, "My grades this semester have fallen. I had horrible morning sickness the first few months..." She stops and tries again, "I've managed to make it so that with good grades on the finals, I can keep up my GPA and scholarships."

Surprised that Veronica who normally has a 4.0 average is worried about her grades, Logan says, "I didn't know."

Ignoring his clear concern, Veronica questions, "Can you wait a few more days to talk? We could talk Friday after my last exam?"

Disappointed that they can't get the talk they need to have out of the way, Logan nevertheless understands her need to get good grades. He agrees, "That is fine with me Veronica. I understand if you need to study."

Relieved, Veronica says, "Thanks Logan. Do you want me to call you on Friday and we can finalize our plans then?"

Logan says, "Sure." He pauses and asks, "What are you doing for supper tonight? Charlie is barbequing and he claims he makes a mean streak. Why don't you come over?" Veronica pauses and Logan encourages, "Veronica you can study in the den until dinner. We'll feed you and entertain you for a while and then you can go home to study." He adds, "Veronica, we are going to have to find a way to be in the same room and get along. I just want to see you and the babies. No deep conversations or hassles."

There is a long pause and then Veronica tells him tentatively, "I don't really think we need to see each other beyond what is needed for the babies." More decisive she adds, "I will call you once finals are over and we can talk about what is best for the boys."

He is unsure what to say hearing the flatness of her voice. Before he can say anything else, she tells him she will talk to him Friday and then she gently hangs up. Logan sits holding his phone for a few seconds and then he places his phone on the counter.

Charlie looks over from pouring some coffee into his to go cup and asks, "Is Veronica coming over for supper tonight?"

Logan shakes his head and quietly tells him that she doesn't feel they need to see each other unless they are going to talk about the boys. Charlie can see that Logan is hurt so he suggests, "Well maybe you could invite a few friends over tonight and we can grill up some steaks?"

A little absently Logan nods and says, "Sounds good." He waves goodbye to his brother and sits finishing his morning coffee before he goes to work on his novel. He thinks about how Veronica really doesn't want to see him. His head tells him that they don't work as a couple and it is good that she just wants to communicate about the boys but he finds he is upset that she has such a negative view of him.

Mac, walking with Veronica across campus, slows her pace to accommodate the smaller steps of the shorter, very pregnant blonde. She questions, "So Logan is OK with talking to you after you are done all your finals?"

Veronica nods and shares, "He was good about it."

Worried at how quiet her best friend is, Mac asks, "What do you think he will say when you talk to him on Friday?"

Shrugging, the tiny blonde admits, "I don't really know. At first I thought that he would be there to help me when he knew." There is a pause and she adds, "Then when he refused to talk to me, I told myself that he was upset about our breakup and he needed time." There is a long pause and she admits, "Then he moved, changed his number and email and I had to accept that he really wanted us to be over." Stopping she looks at Mac and shares, "I still thought deep down that once he knew about the babies, he would come back."

Mac fills in the blanks, "Then when you began to show and he didn't come back, you had to accept that he didn't want to be a part of the pregnancy."

Veronica nods. She looks at her best girl friend and shares, "Now he is back and says he didn't know."

Her brow furrows and Mac says, "I thought he kept in contact with Dick?"

Veronica swallows and then admits, "Logan says he forbid Dick to talk about me."

Mac sucks in a breath and lets it slowly out. She can't imagine how hurtful that was to hear from a guy you love who is going to be the father of your children. She flounders a little not knowing what to say to make her friend feel better. Veronica puts her hand to her belly and winces a little. Immediately concerned, Mac asks, "Are you OK?"

Nodding Veronica reassures her friend, "I'm fine. Every so often, one of the boys kicks my rib."

The taller brunette puts her hand on her friend's expanded belly and gently rubs. She leans down and says a little louder, "Hey guys, quit playing football in there. You are kicking your mother."

Veronica smiles at her friend's teasing and answers, "Don't let Dad hear you mention football. He wants them to play baseball."

Mac smiles and the two continue their walk. Worried Mac offers, "If you need to talk to me after you talk to Logan, call. I don't have any plans for Friday."

Touched Veronica agrees, 'I will." She looks around campus and says, "I will be glad when exams are over though. This semester has been tough." As they walk past a bunch of guys playing Frisbee football, a few of the frat boys yell rude comments to Veronica. She ignores them but Mac is fed up. She is going to make them pay for verbally harassing her friend. Veronica has been through enough and these entitled, immature idiots are making it even harder on her. Mac smiles a little to herself as she thinks about ways she can make them sorry. It's too bad they will never know who went after them. Mac waves goodbye to her friend and watches as she walks to the parking lot to get into her car. Once V has driven away, Mac walks towards her dorm room. She needs her laptop and then she will go to the computer lab. She can start her payback from there. It won't be traceable as there are hundreds of students who have access to the network. She is going to really enjoy this.

Dick and a few of his frat buddies arrive at Charlie's mansion and settle by the pool. Logan shuts them down when they talk about Veronica but not before Charlie heard what they said.

"What is the matter with you?" Charlie addresses Dick. The guys look over at him in surprise. "Upsetting a pregnant woman can endanger the baby."

Dick frowns at being chastised by Logan's brother. Taking a big swig of his beer he looks at Logan and suggests, "I'd get a paternity test before I spent any money." He goes on to talk about how many women have told him they are pregnant but none ever has brought him a test to prove it.

The guys join in the joking and Logan sees the distaste on his brother's face before he goes into the house. Sighing Logan steers the conversation away from pregnancies and Veronica. Logan is not surprised whaen his brother doesn't come out until it is time for supper. Later on when he is helping clean up the empty bottles, Charlie looks him in the eye and says, "You are going to have to limit the amount of time your friends are around your sons."

Nodding, Logan agrees, "I know." He looks at his brother and says, "None of them have ever dated someone like Veronica. Most of the time girls go out with them because they have money and are willing to spend it on them." Looking out the window at the pool area for a few seconds, the younger man adds, "They don't know what it is like to date someone who cares about them and not their wealth."

Charlie, now that he has his inheritance, knows exactly what Logan is telling him. He has learned to be careful letting people know he has money and that he is related to Aaron Echolls. Logan heads back outside to fold up the loungers. Charlie watches him walk outside and wonders about all the years that his brother has had to be so careful of being used for his money and fame.

The following night after work, Veronica steps out of the gallery holding her car keys. God she is so tired! Walking around showing the paintings is hard on her back now that she is bigger. Her feet are swollen and her shoes are small torture chambers near the end of her shift. She doesn't know how long she is going to be able to keep working but somehow she is going to have to. She saved enough for college this semester, the doctor and hospital bills but she doesn't have enough for the things they are going to need when they are born. She could earn so much more if she worked as a PI but she knows she needs to work towards her photography degree and her father was firm about her leaving the PI business. Her college classes are almost over for the semester and next week, she can start picking up more hours at the gallery.

Holding her keys she turns and walks towards where she parked her car. She takes a few steps before she stops when she sees Logan standing there. He looks good; healthy and muscular. OK, he looks better than good.

Logan for his part is thinking that the picture his brother sent him didn't do her justice. She is glowing with the pregnancy. Her body is full of curves instead of the lean angles he loved. He says, "Veronica, I know you have to study but I hoped that we could have a coffee or juice before you go home."

The look of discouragement that flashes across her face before she masks it, hurts Logan although he understands that she probably doesn't want to see him. Before she can outright refuse, he cajoles, "We don't need to talk about anything important." Meeting her gaze, he nods to the bag sitting on the hood of his brother's car and says, "I brought you a strawberry smoothie and a turkey croissant."

Although she does not look happy about his visit, she nods and says, "Thank you. I am a little hungry." Before she steps over to the bench, she warns him, "I have to go home and study soon though."

Nodding his agreement he reaches over and picks up the tray of drinks and bag off the hood of Charlie's car before he follows her over to the bench. Sitting at the other end of the bench, he puts the drinks and bag down between them.

Veronica takes the proffered drink saying a quiet, "Thank you." as she also accepts the straw. She busies herself opening the straw package and settling the straw in her drink. On her first sip, she can tell that Logan remembered that her favorite smoothie was strawberry, orange and pineapple. Now of course, he doesn't know that it has too much acid and bothers her stomach. She puts the drink to the side to take home. She can add yogurt or ice cream at home and drink it there.

Logan looks at her as he hands her the sandwich he bought her. As she unwraps it and takes a bite, he sees the dark circles under her eyes. She looks beyond exhausted and he wonders if she is taking on too much with working and school.

Unsure how to open the conversation, Logan tries, "How was work?"

After she swallows, she answers, "It was fine." Unsure what to say next and uncomfortable with how stilted the conversation seems to be she adds, "We are just finishing an exhibit of Ed Reep this week."

Logan familiar with most art forms says, "I have never been able to get into him. I like the bold colors but not really the cubism he uses at times."

Nodding she says, "I like a few of his paintings. There is so much to see in each picture." She takes another bite of her croissant. The silence is odd for the couple that communicated with banter. Both of them are unsure and tentative. It is worse than a blind date. Veronica searches her mind for something to say and settles on, "The croissant is good. Thanks."

He nods and then asks, "How are you feeling?"

Unwilling to talk about herself, Veronica answers, "My doctor is happy with the size of the twins." She goes on to tell him about how big they were at the last ultrasound and what the doctor said about the delivery. She adds a little despondently, "I can't imagine how swollen my feet will get when they are bigger."

Logan looks down and sees that her feet are actually quite swollen and it looks like her shoes are cutting into her feet. Concerned he says, "Maybe you need some larger sized shoes?"

Immediately shaking her head she tells him, "No, then they would be too loose at the start of the shift." She says, "Alicia recommended that I bring a bigger pair and then change partway through the shift."

Leaning down he reaches over and says, "You should probably take them off now. They are cutting into your skin."

Moving her feet away she gently says, "If I take my shoes off now, I won't get them back on. I will be OK until I get home and then I will put them up while I study and the swelling will go down."

"Is your dad dating Wallace's mom?" he asks.

Shaking her head she says, "No, but she has been great giving me advice and going to some doctor appointments with me when Dad is out of town."

The young man briefly looks at the store fronts and parking area behind them. He imagines that it has been hard on her being pregnant without a mother. It's good that she has had a female someone to help her. Looking back at her he says, "I ran into Wallace and his girlfriend Cindy the other day."

A small smile appears and she tells him, "He called me immediately after. He didn't know you called me and he wanted to let me know you were back in town." Meeting his gaze she adds quietly, "In case I wanted to talk to you."

Still a little stung from Wallace's rejection of their friendship, Logan says, "Yeah well he wasn't keen on talking to me."

Shrugging she meets his gaze and tells him honestly, "Well that is all on you." She looks back at her meal not wanting to see how he is reacting to her comment. Before she takes another bite, she looks back at him and carries on, "Wallace has been the one who keeps telling me that I have to try to contact you when the babies are born. He says even if you choose not to be involved, it would be your decision." When Logan looks surprised, Veronica frowns at him and adds, "You shouldn't be surprised; he just met his biological father in high school."

Logan nods as she remembers that Wallace left high school to live with his father in Chicago for a while. He thinks about how even though Wallace probably thinks he left because of the pregnancy, he still encouraged Veronica to try and let him know he had sons after they were born. He really is a good guy. The tall young man comes back to her voice, 'He has been really great! He is busy with his courses, the team and of course dating Cindy but he still helped me a lot when I needed him to pick up class notes or a book from the library for me."

Agreeing he says, "He's a good friend."

Nodding she takes another bite of her sandwich. Logan asks, "How are your classes this semester? Do you still have to do an internship before you can graduate?"

She shakes her head as she swallows the food in her mouth. Picking up a napkin, she wipes her mouth before she explains that she changed her major to photography with a minor in business. She adds, "My time in the art gallery is going to count towards my work experience."

Shocked Logan says his voice tinged with disbelief, "You changed your major from Criminology?"

Defensive she says, "Well I am going to be a single mother. It's not just about me anymore."

Logan sees that he has hurt her feelings and he backs off placating, "I was just surprised. I know how much you wanted to be in the FBI."

Looking away for a few seconds she tells him flatly, "Circumstances change." She turns the discussion to him and asks, "How is Charlie doing?"

Immediately smiling, Logan tells her about Charlie's new home and how he kept his teaching job even though he doesn't need the money now. Veronica reaches down and picks up the other half of her sandwich as she listens to Logan's obvious pride in his half-brother. It is good he has family besides Trina now. Changing the subject Logan asks, "How is your father taking the idea of being a grandfather?"

It is Veronica's turn to smile as she shares, "He is so excited about being a grandfather. Now that he knows they are twins, he is talking about them being the middle infield or the battery for the Padre in twenty years." She meets Logan's gaze and tell him, "He has already bought them every Padre outfit in the store and he wants me to decorate their rooms in Padre colors."

Logan laughs and says, "I am not surprised."

Veronica nods. She shifts and groans a little. She says, "I'm not sure about the baseball career. I think one of our boys is going to be a soccer star." She puts her hand down and rubs the side of her belly. She tells him, "He is always kicking me." She looks up and sees Logan looking at her belly with curiosity and a little longing. She offers quietly, "Do you want to feel him kick?"

Logan meets her gaze and nods. He slides closer. Veronica takes his hand and places it on the left side of her abdomen. Logan's eyes go wide and Logan says reverently, "God Ronnie was that a foot?"

Veronica laughs and points out, "You should feel it from my perspective."

Shaking his head in wonder, Logan says, "I can't imagine."

Veronica takes Logan's other hand and places it on the front of her swollen belly as she tells him, "This guy is going to be a gymnast. Feel him turn."

After a few seconds, Logan shakes his head that he doesn't feel anything. Veronica puts her hand over his and turns slightly. After a few seconds, Logan's face breaks out in a huge smile. He says, "He really is turning. I could feel his head and I think his back."

Veronica says teasingly, "I don't think it was his head." The look on Logan's face is comical. Veronica finishes laughing and shares, "The doctor says that soon they will not have as much room to move so they will not be as active."

Leaning back Logan notices that Veronica is not drinking her smoothie. Nodding at it he asks, "Is there something wrong with your smoothie?"

She shakes her head and admits that the citrus bothers her stomach now. She assures him, "I will add yogurt or ice cream at home and drink it there." He sadly realizes that he doesn't know much about what is going on with her and the babies. He comes back to her voice asking him if he is going to go back to college now he is back. He looks at her and clears his throat a little before he tells her that he has been writing a novel. He tells her that his synopsis and first chapter were accepted.

Surprised but clearly happy for him, she asks about whether it is nonfiction or fiction. He tells her it is fiction and a little bit about the plot. He finishes, "I'll be able to be home with the boys when it is my turn to have them."

Nodding her approval she says, "Good." There is another uncomfortable silence and then she tries to end their conversation, "I should get home. I have a lot of studying to do before I go to sleep."

Respecting her desire to leave, he starts tentatively, "I wanted to ask you when your next doctor's appointment was." Pausing he adds, "I was hoping that I could go with you."

Shifting uncomfortably on the hard bench, she says, "My next appointment is the eighteenth. I can text you the time and address."

Pleased that she is willing to let him be there, he thanks her. She stands and carries her trash over to the garbage dumping it there. Coming back she picks up her drink and says, "Thanks for the sandwich and drink."

Logan nods and stands. He reaches back and gets his wallet out. Opening it he tells her as he pulls out a business card, "I wanted to give you my accountant's address. The doctor's bills can be sent there..."

"I'm OK Logan," she interrupts quickly, "I have already given the doctor and the hospital the money they asked for up front." Clearly uncomfortable with the topic, she says, "I have to go. My last exam is at three pm on Friday. I will call you after I am finished." Unsure how to get her to let him help with finances, he elects to let it go for now. He can always just have his accountant put some money in her account. He puts his wallet away and escorts her to her car and assists her in. She nods and says a quick thanks as she wedges herself into the driver's seat. Logan watches as she adjusts her seat belt and he sees that he expanded belly is making it hard for her to be near enough to the steering wheel that she can reach the pedals. He can see that soon she won't be able to drive herself.

Shutting her door, he gives her a small wave and watches as she drives away. He wanted to see her and the babies for himself. He is glad that she took a few minutes to talk to him. Although she was very tentative and her walls are definitely up, he has to admit that she was trying to make things easier between them for the sake of their babies. When he tail lights disappear, he sighs and walks over to Charlie's car and gets in.

At home he talks to his brother about his meeting with Veronica. Charlie can see Logan's sadness at how much he has missed with the babies and how distant Veronica is from him. Charlie tries to cheer him up, 'Well at least you were able to talk to her and you can go to the next doctor's appointment."

Logan nods and agrees, "I am actually looking forward to that."

On Wednesday afternoon, Logan walks into the cafeteria and looks for Dick. He is finishing his last exam and is going to meet Logan there. He sees that Dick is not there yet but as he looks across the cafeteria, he sees that Mac is sitting there eating lunch. After a short hesitation, he walks over to talk to her. He might as well get meeting Veronica's friends over with.

When he gets near, she looks up from her book and as Logan expected, an initial irritation crosses her face before she masks it. Politely, he says, "Hello Mac."

She shuts the book she is reading from and answers quietly, "Logan, I heard you were back in town."

When she doesn't say anything else, he opens the next part of the conversation, "How have you been?"

"I am fine," she answers formally, "How are you?"

Frowning a little at her tone he moves the conversation to, "I wanted to thank you for keeping Grade Your Ass updated. My accountant has been keeping me informed of how well it is doing."

The small brunette woman merely shrugs and says, "Mr. Prescott has been sending me my checks monthly. That is all the thanks I need."

Logan takes a deep breath and lets it out before he adds, "I wanted to thank you for being there for Veronica too."

Challenging Mac states, "You mean when you ran off and left her to face her pregnancy alone?"

A little taken a back at her openly hostile tone, Logan answers, "I wouldn't have left if I knew." Looking at her, he can see her immediate anger at his answer.

"Well it's a shame that someone didn't try to tell you back in May," she snarks.

Meeting her gaze he tells her openly, "I know I fucked up Mac. I can't do anything about it now."

Clearly sarcastic, she says overly sympathetic, "You poor thing! She nods towards Dick and Chip who are approaching and says, "It's a shame that becoming a father is cutting into your party time... well at least the time in Paris."

They are interrupted by the arrival of Dick and Chip who are pumped to see Logan on campus. Neither notices that they interrupted a conversation between Logan and Mac. Dick clearly hearing the last sentence, says, "I bet Logan had a great time in Paris." Dick and Chip start talking about French girls and what they will do for their men. Logan looks uncomfortable and Mac starts to gather up her books. She clearly doesn't want to be part of their conversation.

She meets Logan's gaze and he reads her distain for his friends and his behavior. Without any further conversation, she leaves the table picking up her tray to take it to the garbage area. Logan watches her leave, his dark eyes a little sad. He admires Mac and he enjoyed working with her on the Grade Your Ass project. He kind of wishes she thought better of him.

Dick and Chip notice that Mac is leaving and Chip comments that he has seen her around campus with Logan's knocked up ex. Logan looks at Chip and says clearly, "Veronica saved your asses by finding the campus rapist. Otherwise the dean would have closed down your order."

Chip seeing Logan is annoyed deflects by saying that the Dean is a hard ass. The Pi Sigs were put on probation after Veronica gave the Dean her pictures of the Bang a Girl Competition board. He adds, "He called me in before finals to tell me that our GPA is below the 3.0 needed to keep the order active and we better all do well on our finals. Dick reassures him, "Don't worry. We have this in the bag. We all brought up our grades a little this semester.."

Chip annoyed, names three guys who didn't get their final papers in on time and two other guys who got caught plagiarizing a final paper even though they denied cheating. He adds angrily, "Evan's hard drive crashed so he didn't have all the paperwork ready for the dean on time. Now we can't prove all the good work we have done this semester and the dean is really looking to mess us up."

Logan looks at the guys and he inwardly smiles. He has a hunch that the two guys caught plagiarizing and the three who didn't get their final papers in on time are the guys who bother Veronica the most. He also has a hunch that the frat will get just a GPA just below what they need to appease the Dean thanks to the brunette computer wizard who just left. Deciding that they will have to learn that there are people they shouldn't bother, he looks at his friends and says, "Lunch is on me. Let's go and eat." The two guys are more than happy to head out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Babies for LoVe:**

 **Chapter 3**

Friday afternoon Veronica calls Logan after her last exam. Logan answers and asks, "Are you all done now?"

Veronica mock cheers, "Finally. I handed in all my papers already so yes, I'm definitely done."

Logan smiles and comments, "Dick was done Wednesday so we went out to celebrate. Charlie and I ended up driving him home."

Veronica says, "I guess I am not surprised. Did he pass any courses this semester?"

Logan sighs a little and admits, "I think he took three courses and passed them. I tried to get him to declare a major but he is not interested in getting a career."

Veronica hears discouragement in Logan's voice and files that away for future thought. She decides to move the conversation along and says briskly, "How do you want to handle our conversation?"

Logan suggests, "Charlie says he will go out and we can use the house or the pool house."

Frowning as she thinks about being in a strange house, she counters, "I was hoping we could walk along the beach. Walking is good exercise for me right now and I find looking at the ocean relaxes me."

"That sounds good. Can I come and pick you up?" he asks happy to be near the ocean.

Veronica agrees, "Sure." There is a pause and she admits, "Logan I just wanted you to be aware that my hormones make me a lot more ... emotional than I would like to be."

"Thanks for the warning," he dryly tells her and adds, "Can I pick you up at six?"

Veronica agrees and it is clear by her tone that she is not looking forward to their talk, "I'll be ready." They say goodbye and hang up.

Logan arrives at her apartment promptly at six pm. Veronica answers the door and watches while Back Up greets Logan. She smiles when he remembers Logan and goes over to have his head scratched. Logan squats down and obliges Back Up with a nice neck scratch. Veronica leans down and puts his leash on and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

Logan nods and steps out and waits for Veronica to lock the door. He opens the back door and lets Back Up in and then opens the passenger door for Veronica. She gets in a little awkwardly and Logan is again amazed at how her size has changed her balance and her normal grace is absent. He drives to Dog Beach and helps Veronica out of the car and gets Back Up out. It reminds him of the walks they used to take when they were dating. The rhythm is easy between them as Back Up feels comfortable with Logan.

They walk together down the walkway to the beach. Logan keeps his hand on her elbow to ensure she doesn't trip. She smiles at his concern. Once at the beach, Veronica lets Back Up off the leash and he runs down the beach to chase birds and play in the water. She throws the ball for him letting him release some of his energy. She watches him and smiles at his love of the beach. Logan looks at her and sees her light blouse pressed against her body by the breeze. Her pregnancy bump is clearly outlined. Logan feels his body react to her curves. She looks so beautiful.,

Finally after Back Up has come back to lay down in the sand next to her, she turns to Logan and suggests, "Why don't you start?"

Looking around, Logan notes that they are relatively alone. There are people on the beach but no one near enough to overhear their conversation. He nods and says, "I was really hurting when we broke up. When you followed the man you suspected of beating his wife without getting any backup..."

Veronica interrupts, "Logan, could we keep this discussion to the babies?" Realizing how harsh she sounded, she adds, "Why you broke up with me is not really the issue. We are meeting to work out what needs to be done for our sons."

Nonplussed, Logan looks at her wondering the best way to start the conversation. Finally he waves to the beach and suggests, "Let's sit. He helps Veronica to sit on the soft sand and he sits a few feet away from her. Logan looks at her a few seconds before he starts, "Before we talk about the boys, I just wanted to apologize. I should have taken your calls. I was wrong to cut you off like that. I am really sorry for not being there for you and for our babies."

Her forehead creases as she asks, "Logan are you sorry you weren't there for me or are you sorry now that you found out I am pregnant that you weren't there?"

Logan looks at Veronica and says, "I am not sure what you are asking."

Veronica says quietly, "It's only my pregnancy that made you contact me at all. If I wasn't pregnant you would have continued to avoid me?"

Reluctantly Logan nods. He doesn't really want to start the conversation off on the wrong foot but he knows they need to be honest with each other. Veronica turns her head and looks away from Logan. He can see her biting her lip. He waits while she seems to calm herself. Tentatively he offers, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Waving off his apology Veronica says, "No. I want the truth and it was obvious you never wanted to see me again..." She suddenly stops talking and just sits looking at the ocean. Logan feels pain in his chest at her words. It is not that he didn't want to see her, he just couldn't. Unsure how to get the conversation back on track he waits for her to talk. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Veronica tells him quietly, '"Maybe you could just tell me what you think we should do once the boys are born."

Taking a deep breath, Logan starts, "I want to be a part of the babies' lives." Veronica continues to keep her face away from Logan but he can see her nod. He continues, "I would like joint custody. I want to help you raise them. I want a choice in schools, the neighborhood they live in…. important decisions like that." Veronica stays quiet looking out at the ocean. Deciding to go for broke he carries on, "I would like to buy you a house. I think you should live somewhere with a good security system and a large back yard for them to play in." He says a little bitterly, "They are the heirs of Aaron Echolls and will be a paparazzi target. They will need to be protected and have their friends and people they are in contact with checked out. I have an investigator that will do that." He is a little concerned that she has nothing to say. Finally he questions, "What are you thinking Veronica?"

"Let's just get what you want out in the open first. Please go on," she tells him quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Logan gamely carries on, "I would be honored to pay for your university. I know I don't have any right to ask but I would like you not to work while the boys are young. They will need you and if you are in university and working, you won't be around them as much." Her shoulders stiffen but she has no other physical signs to help guide him to what she is thinking or feeling. After a long pause, he summarizes, "I want the best for the boys and being in a secure home and having you there except when you are in classes is the best for them."

Her head is down and her hair is covering her face so he can't see it. Her voice is very quiet as she asks, "Where are you going to live?"

Logan answers honestly, "I can write anywhere. I guess I will buy a house close to yours..." He trails off.

Veronica encourages, "This conversation is about what you would like Logan. Where do you want to live?"

"Ideally I would like to stay in Paris or outside of Paris. My second choice would be away from Neptune. I did not really enjoy my childhood here so I have negative feelings about this town." Pausing he adds, "I guess that you want to stay here near your dad."

Veronica doesn't answer and continues to ask him questions, "Is there someone special in your life that you would be leaving if you moved to the US?"

"Not really. No one special," he tells her.

There is an awkward silence and then Veronica asks, "Is there anything else you want?"

Logan shakes his head and mentions, "My lawyer can write up the contract after they are born and the paternity tests come back." Logan hears her suck in her breath. He quickly reassures her, "It's just a standard thing Veronica."

Veronica awkwardly gets to her knees and then stands up. She waves Logan away when he gets up and comes closer to her. She walks over to the water's edge and stands looking out over the ocean. Logan stands up the beach feeling helpless and worried that he has upset her. As he watches she pulls out her phone and dials. He can see her talking into the phone. After a short time, she hangs up. Logan can see she is upset and watches as she hugs herself as she looks out over the ocean. He is not sure what to do. He is not even sure exactly why she is upset. He just can see she is. After a few minutes, Logan sees Keith Mars drive up and park beside his rental car. Veronica walks back to Logan. She says quietly, "I'm really tired. I think I'll go home. Maybe we can continue this another time."

Really unsure about what is going on, Logan tries, "Ronnie, I didn't mean to upset you."

Veronica says a little woodenly, "You haven't told me anything I didn't already suspect strongly Logan. "Don't feel badly about it."

Logan presses, "I'm not exactly sure why you are upset."

Veronica answers quietly, "Look at the situation from my perspective." Logan looks at her carefully waiting to hear why she is upset. She says, "You cut me so ruthlessly out of your life that you cut out all our common friends because they had contact with me. Wallace, Weevil and Mac were your friends too but you threw away their friendship because they are also my friends and you wanted completely out of my life." She hugs her arms around herself and Logan can see her defensive posture. He doesn't know what to say to make her feel better because he did drop their common friends. His attention is brought back by her voice, "You didn't answer my calls, you didn't answer the door when I knew you were home and you deleted all my emails without even looking at them. You instructed your best friend and brother not to talk to me. You knew we had sex before you broke up with me. You had to know it was possible I was pregnant."

Logan protests, "I never thought about it." He sees the disbelief in her face. He says, "It honestly never occurred to me." There is a short silence. Logan can tell Veronica is having trouble believing him. He doesn't know why he never thought about her being pregnant. He guesses it was because they were so careful.

Frustrated with his answer she gives up stating, "I guess it really doesn't matter if you knew or not. We have to decide what to do once the boys are born."

Logan knows her well and can see her hurt and pain. He says, "It does matter. I want to help you and I guess be here if you need me." He sees the tears well up and is a little horrified to realize that he has upset her again.

She looks at him, "When you broke up with me in freshman year, you told me you loved me but you couldn't be with me." She continues trying to get what she wants to say out but it is difficult to understand because she is crying, "This last time you said the same thing. You said you didn't think we worked together but you would always be there for me and I believed you." She takes a shaky breath trying vainly to get control and lets it out before she finishes, "But it was a lie because you weren't there when I needed you." She pauses and looks up at her father sitting watching in the car. She says, "I've learned who I can rely on. As always my dad is there for me." She looks over at Logan and says quietly, "Wallace, Weevil and Mac have been great too." Logan starts to talk and Veronica cuts him off. She says, "Now you tell me that you only came back because of the babies and that you want to be sure they are yours before you start spending money on them."

Logan appalled, protests, "Veronica, that isn't what I mean."

Veronica ignoring his disagreement, says, "I get you have to protect yourself." She looks at the water for a few seconds and then finishes her thought, "I guess I just didn't think that you would be worried that I might be lying to you or trying to use you." She shutters a little and chokes out, "Stupid, stupid hormones." She runs a hand over her face and takes a deep breath before she tells him definitively, "Get your lawyer to contact me after the babies are born and arrange the paternity tests. Then once you get the results, you can go from there."

Veronica starts to walk off. Logan grabs her arm and says urgently, "Veronica it's not like that."

At her wits end, Veronica argues, "Yes it is Logan. I know you. I know you won't hurt our boys despite the fact you come from an abusive background. I know you aren't like Aaron." Logan feels a little pain ease in his chest at her belief in him as a father. He doesn't know what to do or say to help her. She is sobbing hard. She says brokenly, "Yet you don't seem to know I'm not like my mother."

Logan sucks in his breath in shock. He had not thought of how her mother's infidelities affected her. She pulls her arm from his and starts half running away from him. Logan looks after her and sees her father come down the beach towards her. He sees her sobbing and puts his arm around her. He helps her up the beach towards his car. Logan watches as he helps her into the passenger side of his car and then shut her door. He opens the back door of his car and whistles. Logan watches as Back Up runs after them and jumps obediently into the car. Keith Mars shuts the back door, strides around to his car door, open it and gets in. A few seconds later, he backs his car out of the stall and drives off.

After they have driven off, Logan slowly sits on the sand. This talk couldn't have gone worse. Now things were a real mess. He has never seen Veronica so upset, so out of control. Her jab about his promising to be there if she ever needed him was true; he did say that. When they got back together after the Madison break up, Logan really talked to Veronica about his concerns about her running into danger all the time. She couldn't or wouldn't be more careful and he just couldn't handle it anymore. When he broke it off with her, he had told her that he would be there for her but he found that he needed a complete break. He needed to get away for his own sanity. Now she not only feels like he lied and wasn't there for her, now she feels like he thinks she is after him for his money and is lying about the fact her babies are his. He never even thought of her mother and how it affected her that her mother had an affair on her father. He didn't once even consider that her babies weren't his. He needs to explain that. He needs to explain that he only needs the paternity test for legal purposes. The problem is he might not get the chance to explain. She told him that she will contact his lawyers after the babies are born to get the paternity tests done. She sounds like she is done talking to him until after the babies are born and the paternity tests are back. That is not what he wants at all. He wants to start being their father now. He wants to help her during the delivery and start learning to care for them right away. He doesn't want to wait for the results of the paternity test.

Logan sits nursing his drink with his elbows on his knees. Concerned at his brother's obvious distress, Charlie sits across from him and asks, "Logan what happened?"

Logan tells Charlie about how their conversation went and how he told her about wanting to live in Paris and definitely away from Neptune. He told her he wanted to buy her a house and pay for her college so she didn't have to work and would have more time with the boys.

Charlie nods thinking that the conversation seems to be doing well at that point. He wonders what happened then so he questions, "OK, what did Veronica want?"

Slightly shaking his head, Logan answers, "We never got to that. She got upset and started to cry. Then things went from bad to worse" He tells Charlie about how Veronica's mom had a long term affair with her high school sweetheart and how when Veronica was sixteen, she found out that Keith Mars might not be her biological father. He tells Charlie about how devastated she was and how her mother eventually left her and her father choosing to continue the affair and drink over being Veronica's mother. Charlie looks sad for young Veronica thinking of how a divorce affects some of the children he teaches. Logan groans and tells Charlie how Veronica jumped to the conclusion that he didn't trust her and thought she might have had an affair and was lying to him about the paternity of the twins just because his lawyer wanted a paternity test. He tells Charlie about Veronica's parting shot about trusting him not to be like Aaron but he didn't trust her not to be like her mother.

Charlie looks horrified. He says, "Logan it sounds like you really hurt her."

Logan nods and explains, "She told me to have my lawyer contact her after the twins are born and set up the paternity test and we can go from there."

Grimacing, Charlie tells him, "God Logan, I don't know what to say."

Running his hand through his hair, Logan looks at his brother and says, "Somehow I made a mess of things again."

Puzzled, Charlie asks, "I thought you believed her when she told you the babies were yours?"

Logan assures his brother, "I do."

Continuing on, Charlie continues, "Then why are you asking for a paternity test? If you two were still dating or married, would you get one?"

Logan nods his head and explains, "Charlie, it's not that I don't trust her that way. I know they are my babies." Seeing that his brother still doesn't understand, Logan tries to explain, "I guess I just want things in writing so they are clear and defined. I still have to deal with paternity suits from women who claim their child is Aaron's and they want part of his estate." He adds wryly, "Of course, there are also the ones from women who say their child is mine."

Charlie looks at his brother in consternation. He hadn't thought that he and Logan might have other siblings but there might be women who didn't make claims while he was alive. After a pause Logan continues, "Not to mention the claims made on the estate by the women who cite you as the father of their child."

Grimacing a little, Charlie sees what Logan is telling him. He learned quickly that some women were more interested in his heritage and money than him. He also learned to judge when a women might just try and get pregnant to get some of his inheritance. He looks at his brother as he shares, "I don't trust Veronica with my heart but I trust she's not after my money or name." He looks up and meets Charlie's concerned gaze, "She is going to be a great mother. I'm not worried about that."

Shaking his head, Charlie says, "It sounds like you didn't make that clear to her. She seems to think you are not sure the babies are yours and that she is after your money." Logan nods his agreement of his brother's assessment. Charlie looks at Logan and adds, "You had better straighten this out with Veronica." He meets his brother's gaze and finishes a little ominously, "Before it is too late."

A few days later, Logan is ready to pull his hair out. Veronica is not answering his calls and no one answers his knock at the door of the apartment. Mac, Weevil and Wallace don't answer his calls either. Finally Keith calls him and makes arrangements to come over and see him. When he arrives, it is clear that he is not exactly happy to be having this conversation with Logan. He shook Charlie's hand when Logan introduced them and then sat directly across from Logan after he refused the offer of a drink from Charlie's housekeeper.

Getting to the point, Keith tells Logan he wants him to quit trying to contact Veronica. Sighing, he goes on to tell Logan that their last conversation really upset Veronica and he was genuinely worried about her going into early labor or something worse. He tells Logan that he ended up taking Veronica to see her doctor because he was worried about her and the babies. Logan is devasted to hear that Veronica's blood pressure was high and she had to be sedated. He tells Keith that Veronica jumped to conclusions and he really needs to explain to her what he means.

Keith says, his voice hard, "I don't have to worry about women wanting me for my money but you have known Veronica since middle school. I would hate to think you felt Veronica would lie to you that the babies are yours." Charlie sees the look on Keith's face and can see he is not pleased with Logan right now.

Logan answers immediately, "I know they are mine Mr. Mars. That is not the issue." Logan runs his hand through his hair and says urgently, "I really need to talk to her. She didn't give me a chance to explain. I just need things to be settled legally. I am responsible for Aaron's estate."

Keith listens to Logan but tells him, "I know you need to talk to Veronica but you may have to wait until the babies are born. She can't get that upset anymore Logan. You have to worry about the health of the babies." There is a pause while Logan thinks about what Keith is telling him. He looks at him in question so Keith tones down his irritation and tries again. He says, "I am happy that you want to be a part of the boys' lives. They need their father." Seeing that Logan is relieved, he adds, "I'm not sure what happened between you two but you cut her out of your life and left her to deal with her pregnancy without you." Keith puts up his hand to stop Logan's assertion he didn't know she was pregnant. He says plainly, "I believe you that you didn't know about the pregnancy but at least a half a dozen people tried to tell you and you wouldn't hear it." He finishes openly, "It hasn't been easy for her and the fact is you weren't there to help her or be there for your sons." Charlie looks at Logan who looks upset at Keith's disapproval. Keith continues, "Now it isn't about you anymore. You have to do what is best for Veronica and your sons." Waving at the young man who is the father of his grandchildren, Keith finishes, "Her health and the health of the boys is the most important thing now. The rest will work itself out in time."

Logan looks deflated. He knows that Keith is being fair with him and giving him good advice. He comes back to Keith's voice as he stands and says, "The doctor has told Veronica she can't work anymore and she needs to rest at home. Alicia, Mac, Wallace, Weevil and I will make sure she eats and rests. Once the babies are born, you can see her and work out what to do about visitation and baby care."

Standing as well, Logan tells the older man, "At least let me pay the bills so she doesn't have to worry about that."

Keith sighs and shakes his head stopping Logan's protest, "Veronica had horrible morning sickness and lost weight the first few months. She really had us all worried." He meets Logan's gaze and adds, "Yet she managed to work extra shifts and save money for the boys." He pauses thinking how to word what he wants to say, "We're OK right now. Once the boys are born and tested, you and Veronica can handle everything legally."

Not agreeing, Logan tells him, "They're my boys Keith. I should be able to help."

Keith shakes his head and honestly says, "She is willing to let you be there for the boys but I think you burned the bridge of being there for her now Logan."

Logan looks at Keith and sees that he is being upfront with him. He tells him he won't try and contact Veronica but he would like to be there at Doctor's appointments and during the delivery.

Frowning, Keith offers, "I'll talk to Veronica but that is all I can promise." Logan nods and shakes Keith's hand when he leaves. Keith tells him as he opens the front door, "Veronica likely won't call you again but I'll keep you informed." Logan watches as Mr. Mars gets in his car and drives off. He now knows how Veronica must have felt. Payback is a bitch.

A couple of days before Christmas, Charlie taps on the door to the den where Logan is working. Peeking his head in Charlie urgently says, "Look at channel 12 Logan. It's not good."

Logan reaches for the remote and turns on the TV to channel 12. The reporter is talking about how Logan Echolls' ex girlfriend Veronica Mars is pregnant and her source has told her that Logan is requesting a paternity test after the baby is born. Logan puts his head in his hands and groans. His brother is right. This is not good.

Christmas Eve night and Christmas Day, Logan goes with Charlie to his mother's house for dinner. Dick invited Logan to go to Aspen for Christmas and New Year's. Truthfully, Logan would like to go to the mountains and ski but he really doesn't want to be away from Veronica right now. What if she goes into labor? Logan has done some research into twin's birthing and care. Charlie was right in that twins can come early sometimes and the birth can be more complex. Dick was not impressed and tried to encourage Logan to come and party with him. Talking openly to his best friend, Logan had explained that he wanted to be near Veronica in case she went into labor. Meeting his gaze he added, "Even though they aren't born yet, I am their father. I need to be here in case they need me. I want to be a better father than Aaron or your father." Logan knows Dick well and could see that Dick had understood what he was telling him. Logan added openly, "Although Veronica and I aren't meant to be together, she is the mother of my sons and I have to get along with her for the sake of the boys." Looking meaningfully at Dick he added, "You and the frat brothers have to lay off her and respect that she is important to my sons." When he sees that Dick doesn't agree, he presses, "I don't have much family. I really need you to be a good uncle to my sons and that means you have to be respectful of their mother no matter what you think about her." Touched at Logan's words, Dick had agreed to back off any harassment of Veronica and had also agreed to make sure the frat brothers did the same. Logan had finished their conversation by telling him that he needed him to be responsible when Logan had the boys. He said, "I will need you and Charlie to help me. I don't know much about caring for babies." Dick had suggested he get a nanny and Logan had agreed that would be good but added, "We still have to be able to look after the boys, keep them safe and be good examples for them." Logan had quickly seen that Dick had not thought about his role in the boys' lives. He had not identified the boys as part of his family. Teasing his friend, he told him, "You will be the fun uncle but you will need to be someone they can look up to." When Dick left after visiting, he took a book to read about looking after newborns.

For Logan it was a different experience spending the holidays with Charlie's family. The house was crowded with all Charlie's step siblings, uncles, aunts, nieces and nephews and friends of the family. Charlie helped him shop for gifts for his family as Logan had no idea what they might like. As he watched Charlie and his family together, he thought about how next Christmas, he will have two sons to buys gifts for. He can hardly wait.

Veronica spends Christmas Eve with her father watching television specials and Christmas Day they go over to Alicia's for Christmas dinner. Veronica sits with her feet up and enjoys watching everyone open the gifts she got them. Daryl is still excited about Christmas and Veronica watches him knowing that next year, she will have two boys who will be opening gifts. She can hardly wait.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Year

**Chapter 4: A New Year**

In the beginning of January, just before Charlie has to return to teach, he decides to visit Veronica in the apartment she lives in with her father. The press has been unrelentingly negative about her pregnancy and Logan's possible paternity. He is upset that his brother is really worried about his sons and hurting that he is on the outside. He looks at the apartment from the driver's seat of his car and wonders what to say to Veronica if he is even able to get in to see her. He waited for a time that most of the press has left and he walks quickly up to the door. Knocking he waits to see if he will be let in. He ignores the guys taking pictures and the questions they are asking him. He is recognized as Logan's half brother. The door opens to a burly, balding Hispanic man with tattoos who does not look happy to see him. He says, "I'm Charlie Stone." He is waved in and the door is unceremoniously shut in the faces of the press

The man turns to him and says, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Unsure at the tone Charlie quietly agrees, "OK and you are?"

"I'm Eli Navarro. I tried to contact Logan and then I tried to contact Logan through his buddy Dick and you. You all blew me off," the upset man explains a little menacingly.

Looking nonplussed, Charlie tries to explain, "I didn't know Veronica was pregnant then. Once I found out, I made sure Logan knew."

"I may not come from Hollywood stock but where I come from if you have been with a girl, you don't refuse their calls if they say they need to talk to you." Eli tells him firmly.

Taken aback at the plain talk, Charlie uses his calm teaching voice and tries, "I am not here to explain Logan's choices. I am here as the future uncle to her children. I want to see if she needs any help."

Frowning, the tough young man points out, "I thought you guys were going to wait for the paternity testing. Didn't you get the memo?"

Sighing Charlie says, "Look, can I please just talk to Veronica for a minute. I promise not to upset her." The heavy set man turns abruptly and goes into what Charlie presumes is Veronica's bedroom. Charlie stands nervously by the kitchen island. He hasn't been invited in or asked to sit down so he just waits. The apartment is very small. He remembers when he got his first taste of avoiding the press. He and his mother were both essentially under house arrest. His small apartment got oppressive at times. Now Veronica is stuck in bed and is the object of a lot of speculation. He feels badly for her and he feels badly for Logan who wants to talk to her but can't.

When the muscular young man comes back he reluctantly says, "V will see you." When Charlie moves to go into Veronica's room, Eli puts his hand up and says firmly, "I'll need your phone before you go in to see her."

Annoyed at being treated like he is visiting someone in prison, Charlie asks, "Why? Do you think I'll take a picture and sell it or something?"

"No," shaking his head, Eli explains, "I want to make sure you don't give Logan a call. She has been upset enough by that ..." He bites off what he was going to say but Charlie can tell it was not polite. Looking at the angry young man who seems to be a friend of Veronica's, Charlie can see that he is not going to get in to see Veronica with his phone so he hands it over and then slowly walks into the back bedroom.

When he looks in the bedroom, Veronica is on top of the bed linens in sweat pants and a t shirt. Her baby bulge is quite pronounced. She is working on her computer. When she sees him standing tentatively in the doorway she puts shuts her laptop and looks at him expectantly. Walking in he says quietly, "I don't know if you remember me but I am..."

"Charlie Stone, Logan's half brother," she supplies. She adds sarcastically, "I believe we talked on the phone."

Uncomfortable at her reminder, he coughs a little and agrees, "Yes." He shifts a little on his feet and then starts, "How are you feeling?"

She looks at him like she is disappointed in him but she answers, "I am fine. Thank you for asking."

He looks a little disconcerted and then tries, "I guess that was a stupid question. I don't really know the proper etiquette in a situation like this." His uncertainty increases as she sits there just looking at him with almost no expression on her face. Charlie has the impression that she doesn't really want to talk to him and although she can see he is uncomfortable, she isn't going to help him out. Pushed into talking again, he tries, "I just came over to see how you and my nephews are and to see if there was anything I can do to help."

"Well until they are born and the paternity tests come back, they aren't really your nephews, are they?" She looks away from Logan's brother feeling a little guilty. It seems like he helped Logan avoid her but once he knew she was pregnant, he did the right thing and made sure Logan knew. He doesn't deserve the drama that is always associated with her and Logan. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Rubbing her hand absently over her baby bump, she says more kindly, "Look, I know what I am supposed to do. I will have my lawyer contact Logan's lawyer once the paternity test results are back."

Charlie steps forward and says earnestly, "Logan knows they are his babies. He just wants the testing for legal purposes. He is in charge of the Echolls' fortune and he has to make sure everything is done legally."

"I got that from my conversation with Logan," she tells him. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

He feels helpless and worried. "Veronica, Logan and I hate the idea that you are stuck here in the apartment. Why don't you move in with us? The press can't get past the gates and there is a lot more room in the house. You could lay in the living room or out on the deck. You wouldn't be stuck in your bedroom for another month." He adds enticingly, "My housekeeper could do your laundry and cook your favorite meals for you."

She looks at him in shock and finally says, "Charlie, Logan has avoided me for six months. He moved to another country to get away from me. What would make you think it would be a good idea to move me into the same house?"

"OK," he tries, "If you don't want to move in with Logan then maybe we could buy or rent you a place to live that would make things better for you."

She interrupts his planning and says kindly, "I really appreciate that you are trying to help but I am fine here. I am only allowed out of bed to go to the bathroom and shower. I have all of that here. I have my Dad and my friends who keep care of the apartment, get groceries, cook me meals and take me to the doctor." She takes a deep breath and tells him, "In a few weeks, the boys will be born and then we can do the blood testing. Once those results come back, we can get everything sorted out legally and above board."

Charlie sits in a chair by the bed and says quietly, "Logan has missed so much already. " He puts up his hand to forestall any comments she may make, "I know he made some less than ideal choices but he is here now and he wants to be here for you and your boys."

Frustrated she tells him, "It took me a while but I have accepted that Logan never wanted to see or hear from me again. He himself told me that he wouldn't have come back or contacted me if I wasn't pregnant so although he is here now, he is not here for me so please quit saying that."

A little shocked at her bluntness, Charlie flounders on what to say. Veronica says, "Right now, there isn't much Logan can do for the boys. Once they are born and the paternity testing comes back, we will talk and work out a visitation schedule." She looks away for a few seconds and then looks back at the man who is going to be the uncle to her babies. She researched him for Logan when he found out he had a half brother. He is a good man who seems to care about the welfare of his students. He is clearly taken aback by her anger. She takes a deep breath and tries, "Look I get that you are Logan's brother and your focus is him." She waves her arm silencing him when he opens his mouth not wanting to hear that he is concerned for her. "Logan was gone but I haven't been alone. I am very lucky in that my father has been there for me and I have some good friends who have helped. I don't need Logan to help me." Meeting his gaze she adds, her voice less agitated, "To answer your question, it's not ideal but I have been working with the hand I got dealt."

Charlie tries again, "Look, I am just suggesting that you allow Logan to bond with his sons after they are born. It is best for the boys."

She frowns a little and then says, "I guess it is up to Logan if he wants to see the boys before the paternity test results or not. I just got the impression that he wanted positive proof before he got involved." She leans over towards the bedside table and opens the top drawer. She pulls out an envelope and hands it to Charlie. He takes it and looks at her in question. She explains, "It is copies of all the ultrasounds so far. There are some videos and some are just audio." Pausing she looks at her hands which are again resting over her baby bump and adds quietly, "I was saving them in case some day he wanted them." She looks at Charlie and then back at her hands and adds, "I didn't mail them because I thought he might throw them out without looking at them..." her voice trails off. Charlie doesn't know what to say so he just looks at her. Nodding at the package she goes on, "There is a baby book of boys names and meanings in there. I highlighted the ones I like in yellow and Logan can highlight the ones he likes in blue." Pausing she adds hesitantly, "Then we can talk about the green names once they are born if he wants."

Surprised Charlie says, "That is a good idea. I will give the book to Logan."

She sighs and says tiredly, "I was taking prenatal classes but I guess I won't get to finish now." Meeting his gaze she adds, "Before my bed rest I did tour the high risk deliver area and met some of the nurses that work there." She sighs and Charlie can see that the hospital tour freaked her out a little. She carries on gamely, "There really isn't anything more to do but go to the doctor appointments and then wait for the delivery. Logan isn't really missing out on anything."

"What about being in the delivery room?" he asks.

My Dad is going to take me to the hospital when it is time," she says immediately looking away. Charlie thinks he can hear tears in her voice as she continues, "I am like every first time mother I guess. I am nervous about the labor and delivery. I know there will be increased risk because they are twins." She stops and bites her lip as she thinks for a few seconds and then she carries on, "I will be in a special room with special equipment and pediatricians available. A lot is going to be happening and the person helping me has to be someone I trust. I need my dad there with me to help me." After a short pause she looks at Charlie and says, "I am not trying to punish Logan. He can be outside and see them right after if he wants. I can tell the hospital staff that he is the father and he can see them as often as he wants. I will put Echolls as their last name on the birth certificates if he wants." She finishes, "I just need my dad in the delivery room. I trust him."

Charlie doesn't know what to say. It is clear that she is hurting and he never thought about how she might feel having Logan in the room with her when the boys were born. He just never thought about how alone and afraid she has been. He guesses he was only looking at it from Logan point of view. So much as been out of her control and she is just a scared young girl without a mother to help her.

He says, "I am going to give you my number and if you need anything, you can call me."

She looks at him and says, "Look Charlie, I am glad that Logan has you now. If you want to do something for me, keep Trina away from me after the boys are born."

Charlie gives her a small smile and says, "I will try."

She nods but doesn't meet his gaze. He stands and says, "Thanks for talking to me." She doesn't look at him as she tells him goodbye. He walks to the door and turns to look at her. She has laid down and is on her side hugging a pregnancy pillow. He leaves without saying anything more. The tattooed guy is waiting a little anxiously in the living room. Charlie thanks him for taking care of Veronica and he waves him off stating, "V is like family to me."

Charlie nods and takes his phone back. He walks over to the phone on the kitchen island and writes his number down on a pad that is sitting by the phone. He tells Eli, "I am going to leave my number in case Veronica needs anything."

Nodding Eli says, "I'll give it to her." Eli opens the door and Charlie walks out to wards his car carrying his package. He is now hurting for Veronica and Logan. Logan wants to be involved now he knows about the pregnancy but Veronica has learned to cope without Logan. She doesn't want him around; Veronica needs her father and friends with her. There doesn't seem to be a place for Logan. Logan doesn't seem to see a future with Veronica either so it looks like the boys are facing a future of sharing their lives between two parents.

Logan shuts off the TV in disgust and gets up and paces back and forth across the room he has been using to work on his novel. The story of Veronica's pregnancy will just not die. They are making her out to be a money grubbing tramp. Logan is beyond frustrated. He has agreed not to contact Veronica but every day he wonders how she is doing and how the babies are. He can tell from watching the television that she has been trapped in her apartment with the press waiting outside. He knows she is on bed rest and he is truly worried how she is doing and how their sons are. He thinks about what they are going to look like, how big they are going to be and what it will be like looking after them. He really wishes he could contact her but he is worried that he will upset her again and harm her or the babies.

After Charlie went to see her, Logan felt a little better about the situation. Veronica is being really reasonable about his rights. She is going to name him as the father on the birth certificate and let him help name the boys. She is even willing to let him see the boys before the paternity results. He feels like a huge weight has been lifted from him. He was genuinely touched when Charlie gave him the envelope holding the baby name book and all the ultrasound pictures, tapes and videos. He finds himself looking at the pictures, listening to the sound of his sons' heartbeats and watching the video more often than Veronica probably imagines. Charlie and Dick were both affected by the latest video as the boys turned so their heads were together and it almost seemed like they were communicating with each other. Their heartbeats are fast and strong. To Logan's surprise, Dick joined in suggesting a few names he thought were cool. In his head, Logan understands Veronica wanting her father to help her in the delivery room; they are close and she trusts him. The fact is, he really wants to be there. He wants to be at her apartment now helping her and he wants to be there during the labor and delivery. It bothers him that she has cut him so thoroughly out of her life. Yes, he gets the irony of his thoughts. Be careful what you ask for and all that but it doesn't change the fact that he really wants to be more involved. He sits down and opens the video on his computer to play the latest ultrasound again.

Standing in the kitchen visiting with Charlie, Logan's cell phone rings. He looks at the ID and sees Veronica's name. He tells Charlie it is Veronica and he answers it, "Veronica?"

He hears Keith's voice saying, "No it's me Keith Mars."

Feeling the worry rise in his chest, Logan says, "Mr. Mars." He listens as Keith tells him that Veronica is in the hospital and Charlie watching sees the color drain from his brother's face. Alarmed Logan questions, "What happened? Is she OK? Are the babies OK?"

Keith feels a little pressure ease in his chest at Logan's obvious concern. The fact he asked after Veronica first is good news to Keith. "Veronica was knocked down by the paparazzi on her way in to see the doctor. She hit her head and has a minor concussion and she sprained her wrist. She started having contractions so her doctor is going to keep her overnight at least."

Upset, Logan asks, "What hospital?"

Hearing the emotions, Keith reassures him, "Memorial Logan. Her labor has stopped. She had an ultrasound and the babies are both doing OK right now."

Logan says, "I'll be right there."

Keith says, "Good, I will put you on the visitor list." He pauses and adds, " Just to let you know there are a lot of paparazzi out front."

Logan scoffs, "They haven't done enough damage already?" He hangs up and looks over at Charlie who is looking at him with concern. He tells Charlie that the paparazzi knocked Veronica down and she started labor.

Charlie sucks in his breath. He says, "Is she OK?"

Logan nods and reassures him, "Thank god just a minor concussion and sprained wrist. The babies are fine too. I have to go to her."

Charlie pulls out his keys and says, "I'll drive."

The reporters and paparazzi crowd around Logan and Charlie as they push their way through and into the ER. Security lets them through and they are escorted up to the unit where Veronica is staying.

When Logan and Charlie enter the waiting room, Keith Mars stands and goes over to shake their hands. Charlie can see Eli, Wallace and the young girl that are waiting there are not happy to see Logan arrive. Keith tells Logan that the babies are still doing well and that a nurse specialist is checking the baby monitor frequently.

Logan, concerned asks, "How is Veronica?"

Weevil snorts and says, "Like you care."

Keith Mars intervenes and quietly tells Logan, "Her wrist is sprained and the doctor said her concussion is mild. Other than that, she has a few scrapes but she is fine."

Relieved, Logan asks, "Can I please see her?"

With a little shake of his head, Keith says, "I'll ask her if she wants to see you but right now we need to talk about keeping her safe for the rest of the pregnancy."

Frowning, Logan meets Keith's gaze and asks, "What exactly happened to her?"

Wallace steps forward and talks about how he was escorting her from the car into the doctor's office building when they were rushed by the paparazzi. He tells Logan and Charlie how they pressed in and he pushed them away but there were too many of them. He says, "They knocked her backwards off the path and down a small hill to the parking lot." He talks about how they were yelling questions at her and taking her picture as she fell.

Mac steps over, opens her lap top and starts a video for Logan and Charlie to watch. Logan is horrified and angry at the things the press was yelling at her. Then when she fell, they just kept yelling questions while they filmed her plight. At the end of the video, Wallace just picks her up and almost carries her back to his car. Veronica is in shock and crying with her hand protectively wrapped around her expanded belly.

Charlie and the others see Logan's pain and anger as he watches the video. Logan paces away and comes back trying to keep his anger at bay. Watching them hurt Veronica was really difficult. He wants to find the guys who hurt her and punch them out. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he says, "You need to let me hire security for her. She needs to live somewhere she can be protected."

To the group's surprise, Keith nods and says, "She does need more protection but I am not sure how she will take the idea of accepting your help."

Meeting the older man's gaze, Logan says, "Let me talk to her." When he sees the resistance on her father's and friends' faces, he adds a little exasperated, "I won't upset her but they are my sons and we need to work together to make sure she is safe and they are protected." When they look at each other unsure, Logan adds, "Just give me a chance to talk to her. I know that her health and the health of the babies is the most important thing. I will be very careful what I say."

Keith nods and says, "If she gets upset or the babies become distressed, you have to promise to leave immediately." Logan nods his agreement and Keith says, "OK, I am trusting you to step up for her and your sons. Don't let her down."

"I won't," Logan vows. He turns and heads purposefully down the hall towards her room. There is a security guard outside the door who looks at Logan's identification and then writes his name down and lets him in.

Once inside, Logan stops in shock. Veronica is laying on the hospital bed with her left arm in an ace wrap and it is elevated on two pillows. She has small white bandage on the left side of her forehead. The baby monitor is wrapped around her swollen belly and there are waves on the monitors along with the quiet sounds of the boys heartbeats. She looks so pale and so scared that Logan's heart feels like it is going to jump out of his chest. He knows what he has to do. He has to do what is best for her and his sons. He has to put his feelings on the back burner for now. He quietly walks over and sits in the chair next to her bed. He looks at her and the monitors. While he is thinking about what needs to be done to help her, she has opened her eyes and is gazing at him. He looks pale and is sitting in the chair looking at the baby monitor. She shifts a little as her boys are moving again.

Logan's head darts over and his eyes meet hers. Clearly upset, he asks, "How are you feeling?"

She says, "The babies are fine Logan. I had an ultrasound."

Logan says firmly, "Please stop Veronica. I don't want to go down that path again." Veronica's eyes tear a little. Logan says gently, "Ronnie please just listen." Taking a deep breath, he starts, "I do know you. I know you are telling me the truth and that you have been taking great care of our babies. I know they are my sons. I know you are going to make a great mother. I know you are not after me for my money or name. Please don't think otherwise."

Veronica is looking at Logan with tears in her eyes. He says, "Since Aaron died, I am constantly involved in law suits. He had so many shady money deals and so many paternity suits…. " Logan shakes his head in disgust. He says, "I have an investigator full time and a lawyer who deals with them all. Now women I have never met or briefly met but never had sex with are coming out of the woodwork with paternity suits listing me as the father. It really is enough to make me want to just give Aaron's whole fortune away so they will all leave me alone."

Veronica is watching him. He meets her eyes and says, "I want our sons to have the testing but only for the legalities. So far the only legitimate Echolls are Charlie, me and now our twins. If there are more out there then I will happily share the money. It's not about that. I just want everything to be above board and legal. Aaron had so many affairs that there are probably other Charlies out there whose mother raised them alone and didn't want anything from the great Aaron Echolls. The point is Ronnie the tests have to be done the next time someone sues me for part of Aaron's estate. Plus, I need to know that if anything happens to me our boys will be looked after."

Veronica can see he is telling her the truth. He pleads, "You know me Veronica. I only let a few people really get to know me and you are one of them. Please tell me you believe me."

Veronica's eyes remains teary but she nods. She tells him, "I do believe you."

Logan lets out a relieved breath. He says, "Thank you." He leans closer to her and meets her gaze, "Ronnie, you have to let me help you. I want to hire security to protect you and our boys. I think you should let me get you somewhere more secure to live."

She immediately shakes her head and says, "I get I might need security when I leave the apartment but I don't need you to buy me a place to live. I am OK at the apartment."

He sighs as he guessed she would be stubborn. He points out, "Once they are born, you will need to be someplace with better security."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, " she says firmly.

He knows when she isn't going to budge so he says, "I think that we should start to deal with the housing situation soon. It takes a while to buy a house and close on it."

Shaking her head she points out, "I can't go and look at houses anyways."

He shifts his chair closer and leans in, "Ronnie please try and see this from my perspective. I know what the press is going to be like when the boys are born. The first picture of them is going to be worth millions. Even the best hired security can't protect you in the apartment. To be protected here in Neptune the house needs to be in a gated community with high fences and a secure gate. There needs to be a state of the art security system, blackened privacy windows and private security. I lived the life. I understand what is needed better than you do right now." Veronica looks upset but he can see she understands what he is telling her. He adds, "I wish it wasn't going to be like that. I wish the boys wouldn't be paparazzi targets. I wish the public wasn't interested in me anymore. I wish my sordid tabloid life didn't affect our children but wishing doesn't change what is and we have to protect them."

She closes her eyes and Logan immediately sees that she is shutting him out. She opens her eyes, looks past his shoulder, audibly sighs and says, "I am really tired. I just want to get out of here and go home to my bed and pretend that my wrist and head are not hurting. I want to pretend that I am not in the tabloids every day. A few tears escape and she chokes out, "Can you please leave and send in Wallace? I will think about what you said once I am home."

Sadly Logan nods and stands. He says, "I'll arrange for a security team to protect you. They can help take you back to your apartment when it is time." He watches as Veronica nods, tears on her face. Sad that she is so closed off from him he adds quietly, "Please call me once you have had a chance to think about what you want." She nods and turns onto her side. A tiny moan of pain escapes her and she grabs a pillow and holds onto it as she puts her sore wrist up on it. Logan really wants to hold her and comfort her but it is not his role now. He quietly tells her goodbye and leaves the room.

Back in the waiting room, he tells her anxious father and friends that she has agreed to the security team and then tells Wallace that Veronica wants to see him. Wallace nods and immediately heads down the hall to see Veronica. The rest of the group listens as Logan calls the security firm he uses and outlines the protection he wants for Veronica. After he has made the call, he looks over at Veronica's father and says, "I guess I will head out now. If you could call me once you meet with John Clark and are satisfied with the protection he sets up?"

Keith nods and says, "I will." He stands and shakes Logan's hand and then watches as Logan and his brother leave. He is glad he called Logan. Veronica is dead set against taking any money from Logan but realistically, she is going to have to accept that her children are going to need protection.

Mac, watching the exchange, shakes her head. She is not sure what drove Logan away six months ago but the pain on his face when he left tonight is clear. She has seen that look before when Veronica was drugged by the Hearst rapist and then after she caught him. Logan is feeling very protective of Veronica and it really bothered him to see her physically injured.

Eli has also seen the protective look on Logan's face. He is not sure why they can't be together but he is sure that they love each other.

When Wallace walks in the room, he sees Veronica laying on her side and she is crying. He heads over to the side of the bed and pulls the chair so he can sit near her. After he is settled, he gently asks, "Do you need me to go and beat him up?"

To Wallace's delight, her laughter bursts out of her. She is so quick, she immediately gets his reference to his running offer to beat Logan up each time she cried over him. She looks at him with gratitude and agrees, "You are right. I shouldn't be crying over him. I am going to blame my pregnancy hormones."

Leaning closer he adds, "Or the fact you still love him."

Sadly she meets his gaze and agrees, "I may always love him but I am not going to pine over a man who doesn't love me or want me. I am better than that."

Nodding his agreement, he says, "That you are." He broaches the subject of the security guards and says, "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Immediately she reassures him, "I am not sure a security company could have stopped the buzzards."

Grateful she is not upset, he shares, "I am very glad that Logan hired you professional protection." He adds, "Don't get me wrong, your father, Eli and I will still want to be there but the more, the merrier."

She smiles a little at him and sadly asks, "Can you please rub my back for a minute? It hurts where my little soccer star is kicking me."

Agreeable, he immediately goes around to the other side of the bed and rubs her lower back. The size of the twin pregnancy combined with her petite size has made her back stiff and sore almost every night. As he rubs her back, he sees her breathing even out and he is glad that she has fallen asleep for a while. He knows it won't last as she will have to pee or one of the boys will kick and wake her up but sleep whenever she can get it, is welcome.

Logan made one other stop on his way out of the hospital. He stopped in accounting and made arrangements for Veronica's hospital bill to be sent to his accountant. He is not going to allow Mr. Mars and Veronica to worry about how to pay the hospital bills. Veronica can't work right now and in reality this hospital trip is because she is a paparazzi target. On the way home, he called his lawyer and asked about restraining orders at least against the press who pushed Veronica causing her to fall down the hill. Charlie listens to the call and hears Logan's anger that the press could hurt Veronica and his sons. It was clear to Charlie that Logan loves Veronica. He really wishes Logan would consider trying to get back with the woman he loves. It would be best for everyone if they could make it work.

Later, Logan is sitting on the deck at Charlie's house. He looks up at the stars and enjoys the peace and quiet. Almost unconsciously he rubs his chest over his heart. It hurts so much to see her physically hurt and then to have her so emotionally distant from him. He went across the world to get away from her but sitting here now, he knows he still wants and needs her as much as he ever did. Fate can be a cruel bitch! He meets a woman like Veronica and he falls deeply in love and they aren't good together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Time to Make Plans**

Veronica makes it home and is settled in her bed. She tells her dad she is tired and she goes to bed without any further discussion. Over the next few days, her father and friends become concerned about her emotional state. She has become quiet; very quiet. She doesn't want to watch movies, television or even work on the computer. She just wants to sleep. They bring her food and she eats it without complaint and doesn't ask for second helpings. When they come into her room and offer her a drink or treat, she thanks them but tells them she isn't hungry. She asks them about their day or what is new with them but doesn't offer anything about herself. Every time they check her, she is laying holding onto the pregnancy pillow with her eyes closed. Deeply concerned, Keith calls Alicia and asks her to come over and talk to Veronica.

Logan waits for Veronica's call and when it doesn't come, he finally calls Keith to find out if Veronica has thought about moving to more secure premises. He is upset to find out that Veronica has become withdrawn from everyone. He doesn't know what to say so he asks Keith what he thinks they should do. Clearly at a loss himself, Keith shares, "I asked Alicia to come over and talk to her. If she can't get Veronica to talk, I guess we will take her back to the doctor." He adds, "I will call you after Alicia has talked to her and let you know what is happening." Worried and unhappy, Logan agrees to wait for Keith's call.

Alicia brings over lunch. As she unpacks it and puts it on a tray to carry into the bedroom, she waves towards the front door and tells Keith, "You should take Back Up for a long walk."

Frowning Keith looks at her and sees only understanding and strength; a look he has come to associate with her. He agrees, "OK. I'll take my cell phone and I won't go far. Call me if you need me."

She watches him leave the apartment and then walks over to Veronica's bedroom door. Knocking softly she waits for Veronica to answer and then opens it. She carries in the tray she made of decaffeinated tea, soup, a fruit cup, a spinach salad with vingarette dressing and a turkey and avocado sandwich. She has heard from Wallace and Cindy that Veronica eats, showers and then returns to bed. She hasn't layed on the couch or socialized with whoever is watching her since she got out of the hospital.

Veronica sits up when she sees that Alicia is bringing her a meal. She immediately knows that her father is bringing out the big guns. Alicia catches her sigh and smiles, "I brought you and the boys some lunch." Gently and quietly, Alicia puts the tray on the little table that Veronica has been using as a bed table. She hands Veronica a wash cloth that is warm and says, "This will help you wake up."

Gratefully, Veronica uses the warm cloth to wash her face and hands. She hands it back to Alicia when she finishes and quietly thanks her for helping out. The tiny blonde asks, "Did Dad have to go out or is he worried about me?"

Without directly answering her question, Alicia starts, "I have noticed that men problem solve differently than women. Men look at the options and pick what they think is the best one. Then they move on." She hands the napkin off the tray for Veronica to put in her lap and waits for Veronica to be ready to be handed the tray with her lunch.

Taking the napkin, Veronica thinks about what Alicia is telling her while at the same time, she reaches up to help Alicia put the tray into position across her lap. The food smells wonderful and she looks at her gratefully saying, "Thanks for coming over and making me lunch." She obeys the older woman's nod to start eating by picking up the spoon and trying the tomato soup. It is delicious!

The tall woman brings the chair that is sitting by the door over and puts it next to the bed and sits down. She continues on, "Women, I think need to grieve first before they make a decision they don't want to make."

A little shocked, Veronica looks up and meets Alicia's warm eyes and sees no judgment. She sees that Alicia is ready to listen. The tiny girl nods and shares, "I think you are right."

Sensing that Veronica is not quite ready to talk, Alicia begins the conversation by talking about how she chose to raise Wallace by herself when it wasn't a good situation with his father. She admits, "I left when Carl's undercover work became too dangerous for me and Wallace but I almost left it too late."

Veronica is happy to talk to Alicia. She asks her about meeting her second husband and listens as she finishes her salad and starts on her sandwich. As she listened to Alicia's story, Veronica feels some of the pain inside her lessen. Alicia understands her hurt about Logan and her worries about raising her sons alone. Pondering what she has heard, she finally asks, "What if you and your second husband split up and he stayed in the same town so you had to share custody of Wallace and Daryl with him?"

Thinking, Alicia reaches for her cup of tea and takes it off Veronica's tray. She takes a sip and then admits, "It would have been hard to be alone while he had the boys. I also wouldn't have liked to see or hear about his girlfriends or next wife."

Veronica's whole demeanor changes as she sees that Alicia gets a little of what she is feeling. She feels like she can really talk to her and she won't just tell her to take Logan's money, "Sometimes I wish Logan hadn't come back. I got used to thinking about the boys without having to take him into consideration." Looking at Alicia she quickly adds, "I know that is selfish but now things are a mess." Alicia listens as Veronica talks about how it was Logan's decision to break up with her and then he left never wanting to see her again. She talks about the last seven months and although it was hard, she was doing OK with help from her friends and her Dad. Now unexpectedly Logan is back and she is in the press, she can't work and she can't rent the house she and her father planned on moving to.

Taking a sip of her tea, Alicia sees that Veronica is really hurting right now and with her increased hormones, she is finding it hard to find solid ground to stand on. She listens as Veronica talks about how Logan is going to have to buy her a home to raise the boys in, how he will have to pay all the bills because even working full time, she couldn't even afford the utilities. Veronica fiddles with her napkin and adds, "I will have to use security wherever I take them..." There is a pause and she says with an edge in her voice, "I won't even be able to afford to decorate the house. I will have to have Logan pay for it."

After a long silence, Veronica's shoulders sag and she admits, "I know that I have to have the house in the gated neighborhood with the high fence and security at the gate. I know Logan is right and I have to let him protect the boys from the press and from anyone that might want to kidnap them."

Alicia supplies, "It just isn't going to feel like your home."

Nodding, tears fill Veronica's eyes as she shares, "Most girls would be thrilled to get a wonderful mansion, a driver and cars and to be able to send your children to the best schools..."

"But it's not the life you want," the older woman states quietly. Alicia had not realized how strongly Veronica felt about raising the boys in the lifestyle Logan will want to raise them.

Veronica shakes her head and admits, "I've seen that live close up. It wasn't good for Lilly, Logan or Meg. Having money brings along a lot of other issues. I don't want to live like an 09er. I don't want the boys to be 09ers."

Alicia thinks that Veronica has learned a valuable lesson in life very young. She doesn't see money as the end goal in life. She is not attached to things. Alicia looks back at the younger woman as she carries on, "I know that I have to accept Logan's financial help and I have to let him set up security and everything else, I just wish I could have a house that is mine. I wish I could buy the furniture, make the house a home for them..."

Alicia immediately sees that Veronica has been dreaming of what kind of life she would have with the boys. She encourages, "Tell me about the home you were planning before Logan came back." Veronica's eyes light up as she talks about the cozy little house she and her dad were going to rent. She describes how it has four bedrooms and a nice back yard. Alicia listens carefully and sees that Veronica was actually excited about the life she was going to have with her boys. She was going to work evenings at the gallery and once the boys were a year old, she was going to take one course at a a time until she finished her degree. It was a life she understood and wanted for her children. She talked about taking them to the park and for walks. She talked about going to the Y and they could take baby swim and then swim lessons when they were older. When the tears falls down the young girl's face, Alicia puts her tea down, takes the tray and sets it on the floor and then sits on the bed so she can wrap her arms around her. Veronica sinks into the embrace and she cries. It feels so wonderful to be held like this.

After she has let Veronica cry and get her emotions out, Alicia bends down and looks into her eyes, "You know, there is no rule that you have to use all the rooms in the house that you end up with. I think if we brainstorm together, we can find some things that you can control that might make this whole situation a little better."

An hour later, Keith lets himself into the apartment. It is nice having Back Up with him; the press yell questions but they don't come close to him and they clear a path towards the door. It is quiet inside the apartment but he is thrilled to hear Veronica's muted voice as well as the low tones of Alicia. He can tell that they are having a real conversation. Unable to stop himself, he peeks in and relaxes as he sees Alicia sitting with her back against the headboard beside Veronica who is sitting up beside her. They are looking at Veronica's lap top and as he nears the door, it becomes clear that they are discussing cribs and whether to put the babies in the same room. As Keith listens he immediately understands that Veronica has done a lot of reading on the subject of twins. She is telling Alicia that she was thinking of putting their cribs in the same room for a while and then separating them once they were a little older. She talks about what she read about separation anxiety in twin babies. Alicia listens attentively and then asks, "What do you think about matching bed linen or clothes? Veronica opens a new page on her browser and shows Alicia the quilts she likes. "Oh, they are so cute!" Alicia coos. She points to a couple of mobiles and says, "I like the idea of both of them having animal mobiles but one is fish and the other is birds."

Alicia looks up from the screen and sees Keith standing there. Veronica looks up as well. They both smile at him. Keith relaxes. Although he can see that his daughter has been crying, she is not crying now and seems to be doing better. He offers, "Can I bring you ladies anything?"

Nodding Alicia tells him, "I would love some more tea." Looking at Veronica she asks, "How about you Veronica, would you like some more hot tea?"

Nodding, Veronica agrees, "That would be great!" Looking up at her dad she adds, "The decaffeinated green tea."

"Of course," he smiles before he walks in and takes the tray off the floor. As he leaves, he hears Veronica say, "I was thinking of a blue-gray color on the walls." He smiles; this is the most animated he has seen his daughter in a while.

An hour or so later, Alicia leaves Veronica's room and greets an anxious Keith in the kitchen. Quietly she says, "Veronica has made some decisions." Meeting his gaze she explains, "I am going to talk to Logan for her and Cliff will help make everything legal and above board." She talks about how Veronica understands that she needs to do what is necessary to protect the boys and will move into an acceptable home and agree to security. She tells him precisely what Veronica has agreed to.

Relieved, Keith says, "I can't thank you enough for coming over and helping her."

Alicia reaches over and squeezes his hand stating, "Sometimes she just needs to talk to another woman."

Keith's shoulders slump and he agrees, "Women can be a mystery and Veronica's mind is a maze to me sometimes."

Amused Alicia points out, "Keith, right now she doesn't want to be practical; she wants to wallow." Teasing she adds, "At times, a girl just needs someone to tell her boys suck."

Her tone does the trick and Keith lets go of a little of his worry. He teases back, "Well if she ever needs to get drunk and have someone to bring her home safely, I'll be there."

Laughing she responds, "It's good for her to have your support."

He sobers a little and meets her gaze, "Really, thanks for coming over. We both needed you."

Touched she tells him, "Anytime."

After Alicia leaves, Keith calls Logan and tells him that Alicia was able to help Veronica make some decisions. He asks Logan for the name of his lawyer and adds, "Veronica is ready to settle some of the security issues for the boys. She would like Cliff to be present as well. He and your lawyer can draw up a legal agreement."

Unsure that to think about Veronica's decision not to meet with him without lawyers, Logan agrees to call his lawyer and set up a time for them all to meet.

A couple of days later, Logan goes to his lawyer's office and when he enters the conference room, he finds Alicia sitting with Cliff. She smiles and greets him cordially. Logan shakes Cliff's hand and sits across the table from them. While they wait for Logan's lawyer to arrive, Alicia tells Logan that she agreed to represent Veronica since she can't really leave the apartment except for doctor's visits. She asks him about how he feels about becoming a father. Logan admits he is excited and she smiles telling him she can't wait to meet the boys. She asks Logan a few questions about his book and how his brother is.

When the meeting is over, Logan thinks that Alicia Fennell missed her calling as a negotiator. She pretty well ran the meeting and everything was decided in a short period of time. Logan was to find ten homes he felt were acceptable for his children to live in. Alicia would tour the ten homes with Keith and take footage. She would then help Veronica select one of the homes. Logan could make whatever security updates he felt was necessary for the safety of the boys.

Logan was upset but not surprised to find that Veronica didn't want the house in her name; it would stay in Logan's name. He would pay the utilities, taxes and upkeep of the home and essentially Veronica would stay there without cost to her until such time the children did not live with her; then she would move out. She agreed to stay two years in the first home she selected and if she wanted to move after that, they could renegotiate. Logan would pay for security for the property, the children and the vehicles that were used to take the children out of the property.

Veronica would use her own vehicle for her but if she took the children anywhere, she would use the security service.

The boys' security would report directly to Veronica. Veronica would have complete say on who is on the visitor's list; no exceptions. Logan could immediately see that Veronica wanted him to have no access to her home. She asked for no access to his home.

Logan wanted to pay for a housekeeper, yard and pool upkeep but Alicia stated that Veronica was not requesting any of those services. Logan was disconcerted to find that she didn't want any money for furniture, a designer or a mover. Alicia didn't talk about what Veronica's plans were; just that his assistance wasn't needed.

Looking a little nonplussed he tries, "Mrs. Fennell, the yard will be too much for Veronica to handle on her own. A pool can be a lot of work and Veronica has never owned one before."

Calmly and confidently, Alicia assures Logan, "Veronica has the running of the home under control." She changes the subject to how Veronica will not make any major structural changes to the home and will call Logan's property manager if there is any work that needs to be done. Veronica will be given at least forty eight hours notice if Logan wants to have any inspections done on the property."

Frustrated that Veronica is treating him like a landlord, Logan runs his hand through his hair and says, "This is a little ridiculous! A home the size we are talking about is expensive to furnish and decorate. She and the boys are having to move to a larger home because of my notoriety with the press and the dangers of being children of a wealthy man. Veronica shouldn't have to pay to look after or furnish it"

Her demeanor still professional and pleasant, Alicia smoothly tells Logan that Veronica is respecting his right to keep the children protected from the press and unsavory criminals who would target them because they are the sons of a wealthy man but she reserves the right to make wherever she lives her home.

Immediately defensive, Logan says, "I am not telling her how to decorate, I just want to give her the funds to decorate the larger home than she would normally have planned to live in."

"Logan, " Alicia states meeting his gaze, "Today we are here to focus on security for the boys. Are you in agreement with the items in the contract pertaining to security of the house and property and the boys when they are outside the perimeter of the property?"

Sighing a little, Logan quietly agrees, "I am."

Nodding, Alicia smoothly looks at Logan's lawyer and then him before she adds, "It would probably be better if we wait to discuss any other issues except the living situation and security until after the paternity testing results are back. Then, we can meet again and discuss child support, visitation and any other issues either of you feel need to be addressed." Now that she feels everything has been discussed, she stands and pleasantly tells the men that once the papers are drawn up, they can be messengered over to Sunset apartments and Veronica can sign them. "In the meantime, I will leave my email address and telephone number so that your real estate agent can take me around to see the potential homes."

Logan sitting at the dining room table for supper, updates Charlie on Veronica's requests. Frowning at how she doesn't want anything in her name and how she only wants the basic bills paid, Charlie says, "Wow you weren't kidding when you said that she doesn't want your money!"

Sighing as he pushes food around his plate, Logan says, "If only the press knew how little she wants from me..."

Wanting to help, Charlie mentions, "Remember my offer for you to live here. We can set up a nursery for the boys in the room next to yours. That way you don't have to make any major decisions until after the paternity tests are back and you have visitation."

Nodding gratefully, Logan says, "I will probably take you up on that. I will pay for everything for the renovation and I hope you will let me contribute to the bills."

Appreciative of Logan's offer, Charlie shakes his head gently and tells him, "It's been my pleasure having you here. It gets lonely sometimes."

Logan smiles genuinely and agrees, "It can. I have really enjoyed being here with you."

There is a comfortable pause in the conversation while the housekeeper takes away their salads and brings the garlic pork stir fry in. After she leaves, Charlie tastes a piece of the pork and smiles at how good it is. He looks over at Logan and asks, "Logan, why are you so down tonight? It sounds like your meeting went well. Veronica has agreed to get a house and let you provide security for the babies. Isn't that what you wanted?"

He nods and thinks as he chews a mouthful of the wonderful main dish. Finally he says, "I am happy she agreed to the house and security; relieved and happy."

Perceptive Charlie adds, "But?"

Frowning Logan talks slowly as he tries to put his thoughts together for his brother, "I don't know. Alicia made me feel like I was overstepping or being dominating when I wanted to pay for the pool and yard care, decorator and furniture. She very politely told me that we should just stick to security issues." Charlie just listens and Logan adds, "When I explained how it was too much for Veronica to handle the yard work and she didn't really know how much work was involved in upkeep of the pool, Alicia acted like it was none of my business."

Unsure why Veronica is so set on not taking anything from Logan, Charlie points out, "You know Veronica fairly well. Why do you think she doesn't want to take anything from you?"

"A lot of her issues with money are because of the disparity in how the 'have' and 'have nots' are treated, especially in Neptune, " Logan meets Charlie's gaze and admits, "Plus I made sure she was treated like a leper after Lilly died so she got a long and personal look at how the wealthy treat someone they see as below them."

Charlie puts a fork full of rice in his mouth. His brother has already talked about his long and storied history with Veronica. He has admitted that he was really messed up after Lilly died. Charlie also has a unique view on having wealth with his experience of being raised by a single mother instead of in the Hollywood lifestyle Logan grew up in. He is not surprised that Veronica has a negative view of the 09ers who she will now live amongst and probably have to deal with at the schools the boys will go to.

Trying to see the positive, Charlie points out, "Well at least now you know that the boys will be safe when they are with Veronica." He adds, "Plus you won't have to worry about Veronica being in danger in her job."

Logan takes a bite of his pork and chews absently as he thinks about what Charlie has said, He swallows and admits, "That is true. It is good that she decided that she couldn't be chasing dangerous criminals and leave the boys at home."

Charlie asks, "You sound surprised that she gave up her dream of being an FBI agent."

There is a short silence and then Logan adds a little despondently, "Our relationship wasn't important enough for her to even try and be more careful. I knew I was second to her career so I guess I am a little surprised that she gave it up."

Interested in how hurt his brother sounds, Charlie points out, "It sounds like she was really good at it." When Logan looks at him puzzled about his point, Charlie clarifies, "Well according to the papers, she is the one who kept working on Lilly Kane's murder and was instrumental in finding the tapes and catching Aaron. She exposed Dick Cassablacas Sr.'s pyramid scheme and found out that his son was the one who planted the bomb in the bus explosion." He looks at Logan who nods so Charlie carries on with his point, "She caught the campus rapist when the police weren't able to do it." Logan nods again so Charlie finishes, "I think that is pretty impressive." When Logan frowns, Charlie adds, "She may not have gone about it the proper way but she was only fifteen or sixteen when she started her investigation into Lilly Kane's murder. "

Logan thinks about what his brother is telling him and agrees, "You're right. She was only fifteen when Lilly was killed."

Charlie, making conversation tells his brother, "It is kind of a shame that she had to give it up. She would have caught a lot of criminals."

Thinking about it, Logan agrees and adds, "I guess I was just selfish thinking about how much I would hurt if she was injured or killed."

Nodding as he ponders the idea of Veronica being in the FBI, Charlie adds, "Well that is a decision that people who love someone in law enforcement or the military have to make." When Logan looks at him in question, he explains, "The person you love has a dangerous job. Is it better to be away from them and protect your heart or is better to enjoy the good times and hope that they are not hurt or killed during their service."

Logan's mouth drops open. He has never equated Veronica's investigations as public service or law enforcement. He has never thought about his decision as something other people have to go through. He just thought that he and Veronica didn't work together. He listens as Charlie talks about how a few of his students have parents in the military and they worry about them while they are deployed. "They are proud of what their parents do for the country but a part of them sometimes wishes that they didn't have to put themselves at risk."

Shaking his head, Logan says, "I never thought of it that way. I just thought that Veronica could have been more careful and I didn't mean enough to her for her to change."

Shrugging Charlie says, "Well she probably could have been more careful. Perhaps the FBI would have taught her how to properly investigate." Pleased that perhaps he got his stubborn brother to think about his decision to break up with Veronica, Charlie changes the subject to why Veronica would choose photography as her new career.

"She is actually an amazing photographer," Logan tells his brother. He talks about how she always had a camera in her hand when they were younger and how his mother who loved art had been impressed with Veronica's pictures telling her she should become an artist. He adds, "She really has an eye for taking a picture that shows more than what you first see."

Charlie, listening to his brother's obvious admiration for the mother of his children, points out, "Well she is going to be able to practice on your sons. You should stay on her good side so you can get copies of her pictures."

Smiling Logan agrees, "That is good advice."

Charlie mentions that he had a friend who took photography in college and how his friend complained that he had to spend so much time at the university getting his photos printed and hung for classes. Now, of course, he has all the equipent he needs in his studio." He adds helpfully, "You should make sure her new house has a room that is set up as a studio workplace for her. Then she could be home more with the boys because she could do her photography assignments at home instead of at the university." Encouraging he adds when Logan doesn't say anything, "You could set it up as a surprise for her. It would show that you are supporting her new career and it might score you some valuable friend points."

Logan frowns as he thinks about his brother's suggestion. It is a good idea but he is not sure about he and Veronica becoming friends. She is so removed from him right now.

Charlie can tell Logan is thinking about what happened this afternoon at his lawyers. Veronica is really trying to distance herself from Logan clearly separating their lives. Logan will have his place, she will have hers and they don't even need to communicate about the house and money because the accountant will do that. Deciding that it is his duty to talk to Logan about his feelings starts, "Sometimes when I am in a situation that there doesn't seem to be a good choice, it helps if I decide what would be ideal and then work from there." Logan not used to having someone who will really talk to him about his concerns looks at his brother with gratitude. He is so lucky to have him as a brother. When Logan doesn't answer, Charlie carries on, "What would be ideal for you and Veronica?"

There is a long pause and then Logan answers, "It would be best if we lived close to each other and got along enough to have good discussion and make good decisions for the boys."

Shaking his head Charlie points out baldly, "It seems to me that ideal would be if you and Veronica got back together."

Logan looks up from his meal and immediately says, "That is not possible."

Meeting his gaze, Charlie retorts, "The trick is to start at ideal and work your way to what may work."

Frowning, Logan asks, "Why would I think about being together when it is not a viable option?"

"Look Logan," Charlie starts, "If you and Veronica were together and good for each other, then both of you together raising the boys would be the best for them and for you and Veronica." He sees Logan is about to argue and persists, "If you and Veronica keep your lives separate, you will both miss a lot of the important moments in the boys' lives. Think about it. They may take first steps, say their first words or have their first smiles with Veronica and you will miss it. The things they do with you, she will miss. At best you would only see them half time. It would be ideal for the boys, you and Veronica if you two were together and you were all together as a family."

"OK," Logan agrees, "But Veronica and I have tried quite a few times and we end up making each other miserable. That won't be good for the boys either."

Charlie shakes his head and persists, "That is true but remember we are still looking at ideal. If Veronica has her own studio or just works out of home then you aren't worried about her beyond the normal worry about your partner. You aren't drinking and partying anymore so she doesn't have to worry about you getting in trouble or being with other girls."

Offended Logan says, "I never fooled around on her or any of my girlfriends."

Giving him a wry look, Charlie points out, "You were partying in Paris while she was throwing up and working to pay for the doctor's visits." Putting his hand up to stop Logan's defense, Charlie continues, "I didn't exactly have a good view of you before I got to know you. I am just saying that if you were in a stable relationship with Veronica, she wouldn't have to worry about you getting drunk and doing something stupid."

Annoyed Logan says, "The tabloids print what they want. Most of it is not true. Veronica knows that and she chose to think the worst of me."

Sighing a little Charlie tries, "Logan, you are looking at Veronica like the girl who chased criminals with no thought to her safety. She's not that girl anymore. Veronica has done a good job working, attending college and taking care of herself and her babies. Didn't you tell me she already paid the money to the doctor and hospital?"

Nodding Logan agrees, "She did."

A little annoyed himself, Charlie says, "You are upset at her for judging you yet you are still judging her. You are not giving her credit for how she has changed."

Shocked silent at his brother's obvious anger, Logan thinks about what he is saying. He absently takes a few bites of his meal as he ponders the idea that the things he believes torpedoed his relationship with Veronica are gone. Is it possible that Charlie is right and he is not giving Veronica the credit she deserves for changing?

Watching Charlie sees that Logan is at least thinking about what he is saying. He is very relieved he was able to get some points across. This is so important! Logan and Veronica's happiness as well as the boys' futures are at stake. He eats his own meal allowing Logan to think without interruption.

Slowly Logan says, "The biggest obstacle is that she still doesn't trust me."

"Then show her you are trustworthy,' Charlie vollies back at him.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Perspective

Chapter 6: A New Perspective

Logan sits on his surfboard facing away from the beach. The conversation he had last night with Charlie keeps running through his mind. He keeps fixating on the idea that he hasn't given Veronica credit for how she has changed her life. Now that he is thinking about what Charlie has said, he can see that Veronica has made a lot of changes. First and foremost, she is thinking about her safety. She gave up her dream of the FBI, changed her major to photography and business and she only does paperwork at Mars Investigations. As well, it is clear she is doing what needs to be done to give the boys a stable, secure life. She has worked at the gallery, done her internship, gone to school, gone to the doctor's appointments, started taking birthing classes and she is making plans to move to a house so the boys could have their own rooms and a yard to play in. Most importantly, Veronica has learned to rely on others for help. Along with leaving the FBI/PI work, it was something he never saw Veronica as being able to do. But it is clear that Veronica has a small but dedicated group of people willing to help her and Logan has no doubt that with Alicia's, Wallace's , Daryl's, Mac's, Weevil, Mrs. Navarro's and Keith's help, Veronica will be able to attend college and keep the boys out of daycare. Logan thinks about how Veronica has now put her unborn children first in her life. Her wants and needs are secondary. Charlie is right in that Logan never really gave Veronica credit for how she has taken care of everything for the boys.

The fact is, Logan never doubted that Veronica would be an amazing mother for his children. He is truthfully, more worried about what kind of father he would be. What he didn't think about was how completely Veronica has put the boys first. He has been completely focused on how they don't work as a couple and how they will have to share custody that he just didn't see that so many of the problems between them; so many of the issues that kept torpedoing their relationship may not be there now. Maybe the babies have forced both of them to grow up and re evaluate their priorities. Maybe Charlie is right and he needs to change his mindset from the idea that they don't work as a couple to the idea that they need to try and make things work for their sakes and the sake of the boys.

Was it really that simple? Could he and Veronica be a couple and raise their boys together? Is it as simple as him showing her he had also changed? Could he have the family he deeply wanted? Was he looking at things the wrong way? Should he be looking more to how to make them a family instead of how to make it work sharing custody?

Logan takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He looks back over his shoulder at Charlie's house. If he can now see that Veronica has changed and that she has her priorities in order for the boys, can she see he has changed as well? How can he show her that he is really ready to be her man and a father to their sons? Perhaps he needs to focus on showing her that he can be her partner first. He sits thinking about the logistics of Veronica getting a house and moving. He thinks about what he can do to help her.

Finally he thinks about how he needs to do what is best for their sons instead of waiting around for Veronica to have to make all the decisions. He needs to start making choices that lead to a better life for Veronica and his sons. Decision made, he turns his board around and paddles in. He has a lot of work to do.

Veronica gets out of the shower and dries off. These few minutes she is allowed up and about are so precious. She has been very good about following the doctor's orders. She doesn't want to do anything to harm her sons but bedrest has been really difficult. She is not the 'laying around and having other people look after you' type of person. After she stretches a little, she dresses in her comfy soft sweats. She walks to the living room to lay on the couch. Mac is there today to stay with her. Her mother has sent over a healthy avocado and chicken salad with fresh baked buns. Lately she feels hungry all the time and Mrs. Mackenzie is a great cook.

When Veronica arrives in the living room, Mac turns from the counter in the kitchen where she is fixing a lunch tray for her best friend. She looks critically at the tiny blonde and notes that the dark circles under her eyes are less prounced. The talk she had with Alicia really seems to have helped her. She is more relaxed now that Alicia has helped her to make some important decisions.

Mac is nervous about how Veronica will react to the video that Alicia, Keith and Logan are filming this morning. They have all been working hard to get the house ready for the video. Mac has to admit that Logan has really pulled out all the stops, spared no expense to get his surprise ready for Veronica. Once he decided that he needed to show Veronica that they could be together, he has been a whirlwind of activity. He, Keith and Alicia found a great house and Logan offered full price if he could move in immediately. Then he pulled out his black AmEx to get all the work he felt the house needed done and he gave bonuses if they were done in two weeks. He ordered what he needed for the three rooms he wanted decorated for the video.

This afternoon, Keith and Alicia are going to come and relieve her and get Veronica to look at the house video. Logan is going to be waiting outside to talk to Veronica. Mac hopes that Logan can persuade Veronica to give their relationship a chance.

Mac carries the tray with their lunch over to the coffee table and Veronica sits up happily, rubs her hands together stating, "I am starved!"

Smiling Mac sets the tray on the table and encourages, "Dig in." Reaching for her own avocado salad, Mac smiles as she sees Veronica put her napkin on her lap and pull the chicken and salad plate onto her lap. There is also fruit cup and a large glass of milk.

After a few bites, Veronica looks over and Mac and a serious look crosses her face. She meets her friend's gaze and says, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Returning her open look, Mac returns, "You are very welcome Bond. I know you would do the same for me."

"Still," V tells her, "I know you are busy with school and your job and I appreciate all you do for me."

Touched, Mac says, "I love you V and I will always be there for you."

Tearing up a little, the very pregnant blonde tells her, "Oh, I love you too."

Trying to ease her hormonal friend's obvious emotions, Mac teases, "Now Bond, you know we don't do the girly emotions."

Laughing a little, Veronica agrees, "I know. Blame the pregnancy hormones."

Giggling a little, Mac takes a bite of her salad and after she swallows she tells Veronica a funny story about a girl who ran into the pole in the middle of the quad while she was texting. Veronica relaxes and enjoys the conversation with her good friend.

After lunch, Mac encourages Veronica to go back to her room and relax on the bed telling her, "Alicia and your Dad will be back in a few minutes with the videos of the houses they saw."

Agreeing, Veronica says, "Please thank your mom for the delicious lunch."

Nodding as she takes the dishes over to the island counter and starts to put the leftovers in the fridge, Mac tells her, "I will."

Ten minutes later Alicia arrives with Keith and Logan. Logan looks really nervous but bends down to pet Back Up who is very excited to see him. Alicia smiles at the sight and calls out to Veronica, "Veronica, why don't you start the video I sent you while I make us some tea?" 

A few seconds later Veronica yells back, "OK, I got it. It's loading."

Keith and Alicia both notice Logan looking longingly towards Veronica's room when he hears her voice. They know that he is nervous and he is really hopeful Veronica will be open to them starting their relationship again. This past couple of weeks, he has worked tirelessly getting things ready in the house they chose.

Veronica opens her email and sees that Alicia has emailed her the video of each of the houses on Logan's list. Alicia makes a notation that one of the houses is her favorite and Veronica should watch the tour first.

When Veronica clicks on the link to Alicia's favorite house, she is pleasantly surprised to see it is a two story brick house very much like she described as her dream home to Alicia. As the camera pans in from the front gate to the front of the house, Veronica is shocked to see Logan step out of the house to the front step. Her mouth drops open as she sees that he is going to show her the house. She focuses in on his words, "Veronica, my wise brother asked me what was keeping us apart now you are getting your degree in photography instead of chasing dangerous criminals?" As she watches, he puts his hand to his chest and continues, "And I am attempting to write the Great American Novel, not partying, drinking and sleeping with women I don't care about to cope with my past?" Screen Logan admits, "I told him that you didn't trust me and we could never make it if there wasn't trust."

Logan steps towards the camera and shares, "Charlie said something really profound: He said, "So be trustworthy then." Shaking his head, Logan says, "I have gotten a lot closer to Charlie. He is an intelligent and good man. When I thought about what he was telling me, I realized that he had a good point." Veronica sees the smirk she so loves on Logan's face as he continues, "Perhaps I was thinking about us the wrong way." He brings the camera a little closer and shares, "We aren't the same people who dated in high school and freshman year of college." Looking at the camera with his deep brown eyes, he explains, "You have changed your career path and set up your life to be a good mother to our sons. I can see that."

He looks away from the camera for a moment and then when he looks back at the camera, he continues, "I just need to show you that I have grown up. I can be a man you can trust to be a good father to the boys and if you will let me, a good partner for you."

He puts the camera a little farther back and continues, "So this week I have worked with Alicia and your father to show you how serious I am about us and about being a good father for our sons."

Logan turns and waves his arm at the house. He shows her the front yard and how the front driveway goes to locked gates. He narrates, "Out of all the houses Keith, Alicia and I looked at, we liked this one the best. Firstly, it meets the criteria of being very secure. It is in a gated community and there is a high brick fence around the property. In addition, I had new front gates installed and had the security system updated. As he pans the camera to show the whole view from the front door, he adds, "Secondly, it is in a good location. It is about a fifteen minute drive from the university and about twenty minutes from your Dad and about ten minutes from Alicia."

Turning towards the west side of the house, he continues his narration, "The house itself meets a lot of both of our list of wants. There is a three car garage so we can each keep a vehicle there and there is still room for my surf boards and any future things we have for the boys."

Logan walks up to the house and opens the front door. Tears fill Veronica's eyes as she watches Logan show her around the home he wants for them. He shows her the updated kitchen sharing, "I imagine us cooking meals here for us and our boys." Veronica sees that it is a beautiful, modern kitchen with dark cabinets and a grey marble countertop. There is a large fridge, two wall ovens, a warmer and a big island. On the other side of the kitchen is a large pantry. He waves towards an open area by the floor to ceiling windows and adds, "I think you could fit a nice sized table here where we could eat as a family." There is a pause as he turns the camera back to himself and adds, "You know that I always ate breakfast alone but I know you will want the kitchen to be a place where the family spends time together." Veronica thinks about how they could fit a table for six or so by the window. The view of the ocean and back yard is really nice.

He shows her the living room which is large and his steps echo as he walks around. It has a huge brick fireplace and Veronica imagines it seems even larger without furniture. The windows look out over the front yard. He waves around it and says, "I am not sure what your vision for this room is but it would be great to have a couple of comfortable couches and chairs so visitors can sit around the fireplace and talk." In the empty formal dining room, he says, "I can see you choosing a large table for the dining area. We can have our family and friends over for special occasions."

In the library/den, Veronica listens as Logan talks about taking over this room for his work. He waves to a corner of the room and talks about how he will order a large desk to put his computer. He says, "If we decide to be together, I will do most of my writing in here." He pans the camera around the room again adding, "This is a large enough room for me to pace. It overlooks the water so I can think." Veronica sees all the built in shelving and thinks it is a good place for him to put all his books and he is right in that it has a great view of the water. Turning the camera to himself he adds, "This room is farther away from the kitchen and the areas where you and the boys will be so it will be quiet and I can focus on what I am writing." Making a face he says, "If I hear you and the boys, I will be tempted to go out and play with you instead of working." Veronica smiles at his humor. Logan knows how to have fun and she could imagine he would be tempted to join in the fun with his children instead of working on his writing."

As he walks down the hall, Logan talks about her options. She can keep taking classes at Hearst full time or part time or she can take some time off when the boys are young and stay home full time with them or she can change to on line courses and do her classes when the boys are sleeping. He says, "Whatever you choose, I know that photography is going to always be a part of your life so..." He opens the door he has stopped in front of and says, "This room is perfect for you to study and as a workroom for your photography." Veronica's mouth drops open as she sees that it has everything she might need to edit, print, frame and hang her pictures. The tears go down her face as she watches as the camera pans over all the equipment. Logan talks about how Charlie has a friend who finished his photography degree and he helped select the equipment she will need. Logan finishes, "You won't have to spend so much time away from home finishing your projects. You can do them at home." He turns the camera back to himself and says, "Besides, you are going to have two really wonderful subjects to take pictures of soon and you will be able to use this room to work on them." Smiling through her tears, Veronica knows that Logan knows her and knows she is going to take millions of pictures of their boys.

Logan shows her a small theater room and talks about how they can watch movies with the boys when they are older and for now, it can be a place where they can have a small group of friends over to watch sporting events or movies. He opens the door to a nice sized room and says, "I was thinking this could be a games room for us." He talks about how they can put a dart board, pool table and card table in it. He moves on to a room that has huge windows and overlooks the back yard. He says, "Alicia thinks this is a perfect playroom for the boys but if I live here I think we could use this as a workout room." His tone serious, he tells her, "It is important that I have a fully equipped room. I need to make sure that I have a place to relieve stress."

Veronica swallows knowing he is worried about being like his father and grandfather so he is making sure he has outlets for his stress. She knows that he picked a home on the water so he can surf as surfing has been a huge source of comfort for him for many years.

When he leads the camera upstairs, he shows her 4 empty rooms and tells her that they are for her to decorate. He says, "I am not sure how much company we will have as most of our friends and your family are from here but Alicia says it is just room for more beautiful children if we want." Veronica smiles as she can picture Alicia saying exactly that.

Logan walks to a door and hesitates in front of it. Then he opens the door and pans the camera around the room without saying anything. The petite blonde sucks in a breath as she sees it is the nursery for the boys and it is decorated exactly how she told Alicia she wanted it. The walls are a nice blue/grey color with a soft grey thick carpet. He walks her through the room showing her each crib with its corresponding linen, quilt and music mobile. When he opens the walk in closet, she sees that there are diapers, blankets and a good selection of outfits for the boys. On the other side of the closet there are toys and stuffed animals. She hears Logan say a little sheepishly, "I've been shopping on line." A small smile graces her face at his words. She is truly touched to see that he is excited about the boys. When Logan gets back to the door of the room, he shows her the intercom system and mentions, that they will be able to hear the boys from the rest of the house. He turns around and pans around the room one last time telling her, "I really love how this room looks. It's perfect!" Veronica is shocked that Logan worked with Alicia to make her dream baby room come true. She stops the video for a few seconds so she can blow her nose and take a few deep breaths. It is so unreal to see how much effort Logan has put into making this house a home.

When she restarts the video, Logan opens a door next to the decorated baby room and says, "When you are ready to separate the boys, one of them can move here. They are both equally close to the master bedroom and they are still close to each other." Veronica is impressed that Logan has thought of how the boys may need to be close to each other even after they are separated and how they both still need to be close to the bedroom where their parents will sleep. She remembers how Lilly, Duncan and Logan's rooms were far away from the master suite when they lived in Neptune but of course, they were teenagers by then. She briefly wonders if their bedrooms were close to their parents when they were younger. She had been in a room just down the hall from her parents and it had made her feel more secure knowing they were close. She comes out of her thoughts when she hears Logan's voice on the recording. He has stopped in front of another door, "Veronica this is the master suite." He opens the door adding, "I know we still have a lot to talk about." He takes a deep breath and goes on, "For the most part, I have followed what Alicia said you wanted for this house so it will be your home. I left most of the rooms empty for you to decorate except the babies' room and your study." Veronica finds herself nodding in agreement even though he can't see her. Logan carries on, "I haven't put my mark on this mansion because we first need to decide if I will live here." He takes another deep breath and lets it out obviously gathering his courage. He finally tells her, "This room is the exception. It is the one room in the house that I had dreams about." He turns the camera away from himself to the open doorway and says before he steps into the room, "I wanted to show you a room we would share together in my dreams." He turns the camera towards the room and steps through the door panning it over the view outside and then turns it around to see the huge bed. It is a four poster king sized bed made of dark wood. The comforter is a thick white and there is a multitude of pillows on the bed. The walls are painted a light sky blue and the carpet is a rich sandy brown. There are some of his mother's pictures on the wall. It is a beautiful room that is so Logan. She comes back to his voice as he continues his narration, "The bed is big enough that the boys can crawl in with us when they wake up in the morning or if they have bad dreams." There is a pause and he adds, "If we decide to, we can make some siblings for our sons here."

He takes the camera into the bathroom showing her the large tub and shower along with the double sinks. He shows her there are two walk in closets in the room teasing, "I will probably need the bigger one."

He turns the camera back to him using the arm and says, "Veronica, you know me better than anyone. You know that I want to give our sons and any other children a real childhood full of love, warmth and fun. I want them to have a close family that is there for them. There will be meals at the table, family time in the pool and ocean and big back yard. Before bed there will be bath time and story time and then the children will sleep safe and secure in their beds because they know they are loved and they are part of a close, caring family. That is my dream for our children." He pulls the camera closer to him so she can see his face clearly and adds, "I know I can only have that dream with you."

Crying openly now, Veronica pauses the picture on her lap top of Logan standing in the beautiful master bedroom that he decorated for them. She blows her nose and looks up into the open doorway of her room. Logan is standing there looking at with his big brown eyes that she hopes their boys get. Quietly, seriously he asks, "Ronnie, can we talk about my dream for us and your dreams? Can we have the calm, open conversation we need to have?"

She waves to the chair beside the bed. Relieved, Logan comes in, shuts the door and then moves the chair so he is sitting right beside the bed. He takes her hand and kisses it. He says, "We need to really talk. We have to put the past to rest and learn how to really communicate with each other." Meeting her gaze he finishes, "We need to be open and totally honest, not just for us but for our boys."

Looking into the handsome face, Veronica nods and agrees, "We do."

Encouraged by her agreement and the softness of her clear, blue eyes, Logan says, "Is it OK if I start?"

She smiles a little at how hesitant he is and how obviously important he thinks this conversation is. Veronica knows he is right. She knows they need to really talk and they need to be better at communicating. Taking a deep breath, she agrees, "You go first."

Logan takes a deep breath and then the words rush out as if he has been holding them back and now the gate is open, "There isn't anyone for me but you. When you didn't trust and love me, I had to leave. I couldn't bear being around you knowing you will never trust me. It was like everything I wanted was so close but I couldn't get it."

He bends down and kisses her hand again and then carries on, "You know me better than anyone. You know what my home life was like. You can really understand how my dream is to have a real marriage with someone who loves me and who I love. You know I don't want the Hollywood marriage or the typical 09er marriage my friends' parents' had. I don't want to be at the Hollywood parties and I don't want to be at most of the wealthy events where appearances matter more than the people. I don't want to be around people who only want me for my money or name. I just want to have a quiet life with my family and close friends."

Pausing, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly trying to calm his thoughts. This conversation is so important and he doesn't want to mess it up. Looking at Veronica he can see that she does understand what he is talking about. She knows what his childhood was like and she knows how much Lilly, Duncan and he were left alone while their parents partied with the right people. Encouraged, he continues, "You know that I don't see Trina but now I have Charlie. He is a great brother and he has been teaching me what it is like to have a brother to talk to, do things with and even just have supper with a few times a week. He has given my life some stability that I have never had before." He adds openly, "The other thing he has done for me is help me sort through my thoughts and feelings." He goes on to explain how his friends like Dick don't really help him to make decisions or make him see things from a different perspective like Charlie does. He shares, "Charlie has made me see that running away to Paris was not the answer and that I fall back into my old ways of coping when I am upset."

Veronica sees how grateful Logan is for Charlie and she is happy for him. She does understand how much Logan craves what he sees as a normal life. She can see how Charlie would represent that for him. They would be able to spend holidays together and Charlie is a brother Logan can rely on for support and help. Logan squeezes her hand and continues, "You know I don't want a trophy wife. I want a wife that loves, understands and accepts me. I can't see having that with anyone but you Veronica. I still love you. I want to spend every day with you doing all the little things that make us a real family. I want to raise our sons together. I want to someday maybe have more; perhaps a little girl for me to love and spoil. I want to write books and someday publish them under a pseudo name. That is my dream Veronica and only you can make it happen."

Veronica meets his gaze and sees the love. Her heart skips in her chest at how open and honest he is being and how she can see his feelings in his eyes. She feels badly that he doesn't understand how predominantly he figures in her dreams as well. Turning her hand, she squeezes his much larger hand before she speaks. Knowing she is really not good at saying what she feels and how much problems it has caused for her, she takes a deep breath and tells him clearly, "I do love you Logan."

Logan closes his eyes for a few seconds and says, "I have been waiting so long to hear those words from you."'

Biting her lip at how happy he is to hear the words for the first time, Veronica admits, "It wasn't my hormones that made me stupid Logan. I was stupid long before I got pregnant." She opens her eyes and meets his gaze and adds, "I am so sorry that I let my insecurities and fears push you away when really I trust you more than you know."

Shocked at how open she has been and what she is admitting to him, Logan just sits looking at her in amazement. Taking his larger hand with both of hers, she tells him openly, "I have loved you since Camelot. I was so damaged, just trying to cope with everything that happened. I did not even realize how closed off I had become."

Unable to take his eyes from her face, Logan watches and listens in stunned awe. Veronica, seeing Logan's profound shock, explains, "Being pregnant has really changed my perspective. I have these two amazing lives inside me who rely on me totally. They are trusting me to look after them." She rubs her belly as she continues, "After you left, I realized that you were serious about getting over me and when you were so distant when you came back, I guess I thought that I had lost my chance to be with you." She lets Logan see her sorrow at losing him and tells him, "I focused on taking care of the boys and making the best life for them that I could. I pushed down my hope that we could be together." She gathers her courage and opens up her heart for him, "I know that you will be a good father to our boys. You will protect and love them." She sees Logan's happiness that she believes he will be a good father and adds, "I know that you loved me and that I made a lot of mistakes when we dated."

Galvanized into action, Logan sits on the edge of her bed and looks closely into her eyes. He says, "I made a lot of mistakes too. I have hurt you and given you a lot of reasons not to trust me as well." Leaning closer he adds, "I think we have both grown up a little and some of the problems we had before are gone."

Nodding her agreement Veronica adds, "We have a lot to work through but I really want to try. I love you Logan." Veronica says tearfully, "My dream is to belong to you and have you belong to me. I want to watch you write, watch you with our children and look into your dark eyes and know you love me and want me. I want to take photos and one day maybe have a showing. I want to be your best friend and mother of your children. That is my dream and only you can make it happen Logan."

Logan climbs on the bed beside Veronica and pulls her into his arms. He leans down and gently kisses her. He says, "It really scared me when I heard you had been injured. I need you so much."

Genuinely regretful, Veronica admits, "I'm know I have worried you and my dad a lot. I will follow the security protocols. I will try and keep us safe. I want to be here for you and our boys."

Logan looks at Veronica and sees the love in her blue eyes. He half smiles in that way she likes so much and asks, "I know it is too soon and I promise that someday I am going to give you a much more romantic proposal but... Will you marry me?"

Veronica starts crying again and she says, "Yes Logan. We'll raise our sons together and maybe have more. We'll be a family."

Logan puts his hand behind her head and pulls her closer for a kiss. She parts her lips and meets his tongue with hers. It is a kiss to agree to let go of the past, a kiss to work together for a great present and a kiss to seal their future. They are both breathless when they part.

Truly happy, Veronica says, "We can't get married right away though. I want to focus on being a good mother and a good partner for you. I think we need time to become a real team and to learn to really trust each other."

Logan nods his agreement and says, "I can wait. As long as I am together with you and the boys, I will be happy." He puts his forehead to hers and agrees, "I think you are right in that we need to work hard at our relationship but I want to be engaged. I want us to be committed publically as well as privately."

Nodding, Veronica says, "I can get on board with that."

Excited, Logan pulls her close and holds her for a few minutes. He pulls back a little and lifts her chin and says, "You are the love of my life Veronica Mars. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leans down and kisses her deeply.

When the kiss is over, she whispers, "You are the love of my life Logan Echolls." A little frustrated she says, "Argh, these stupid hormones make me so horny."

Logan smirks and teases, "Who said they were stupid?"

Smiling, Veronica snuggles into Logan's embrace and puts her arm on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Her baby bump is pressed into his abdomen. Logan gently rubs her back and relishes holding the woman he loves again. This talk has gone better than he even hoped. He and Veronica are engaged. She is pregnant with their sons. They have a new home they are going to move into and he has people around him who care about him and will help him. This is the life he dreamed of having and now he just has to live it.

A few minutes later she apologizes quietly, I'm sorry I got upset when we talked. I did warn you I am very hormonal."

Logan smiles and settles down on the pillow. He says, "I'm sorry I made you feel I didn't trust you."

After a few minutes, Veronica says, "When the boys are one or two and I am finished college, I wouldn't mind living in France for a few years."

Deeply touched that Veronica is taking his wants into consideration, Logan smiles and says, "That sounds great." That is a decision they will make when the time comes. Right now he just wants to enjoy the present.

He comes back to Veronica's voice, "While they are babies, I want to be near my dad, Alicia, Wallace, Mac, Weevil and Charlie. I think we may need lots of love and support." She snuggles further into Logan's arms and says, "And babysitters. I am going to need a lot of alone time with you." Her voice starts to drift off as she falls asleep.

Logan smiles and says, "Ronnie."

She answers sleepily, "Yes."

Logan tells her, "One of our sons is kicking the crap out of me."

Veronica giggles sleepily and says, "Welcome to my world." Logan puts his hand down and caresses their sons. He holds Veronica as she sleeps.

'

Keith and Alicia sit in the kitchen hoping that Logan and Veronica can iron out their differences. When Logan approached Alicia about buying a house, decorating it for Veronica and him, Alicia merely smiled and said, "It's good I talked to her about what she wants then, isn't it?" 

When Logan doesn't come out of Veronica's bedroom, Keith looks at Alicia and comments, "It's about time. I was close to locking them in a room together."

Alicia smiles and agrees, "They must be the two most stubborn people on the face of the earth."

Smiling Keith asks, "Can you imagine their boys at two?"

"Or as teenagers?" she shakes her head. Both of them grimace a little thinking about what two twin teens with both Logan and Veronica's genes will be like.

Keith raises his glass and says, "It's going to be an exciting, bumpy ride but I can't imagine anything more wonderful to be a part of."

Smiling in agreement, Alicia clicks her cup to his and agrees, "Me either."

After their glasses touch, Keith tells her, "I am glad you are going to be around to help us." Meeting her gaze meaningfully, he adds, "I would like to be around to help you, Wallace and Daryl."

Nodding, she keeps eye contact admitting in her quiet way, "I would like that."


End file.
